


The Reality Of My Own Dreams

by Uke08



Category: Aidan Turner - Fandom, Poldark (TV 2015) RPF, Poldark - All Media Types
Genre: Demelza is friends with the OFC, Demelza is just going to be a kitchen maid, Drama & Romance, F/M, Female Friendship, Friendship, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Rating: PG13, Romance, Warnings May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-25 02:18:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 36,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3792934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uke08/pseuds/Uke08
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While being haunted by her memories, Alianna Shields tries to not get close to anyone. That all changed when one day she fell asleep. She fell into an old world where she knows no one. After time passes by in her dream world, she wakes up in her world. When this happened over and over again, she began to question which world was real. I apologize for the summary being stupid. I am horrible at summaries, but I promise my story is better! I will be posting a new chapter every other week or at least twice a month.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

My name is Alianna Shields. My story is a very long one; however it was short for me. Life moves by so quickly, one moment you’re four years old watching your favorite child show. You blink and you’re now an adult stuck believing your vivid dreams are real. Or are they?

The world I would fall into felt so real. The trees, grass, and the stench of fish clinging to the air by the cliff all felt real. The wind blew so soft on some days, others it felt like I was going to fly away. The water felt real, how it smelt, and the sound of it clashing against the rocks below.

Next to the water was a beach. White sand mixed with creatures of the water. Some sticks and wood lay along the beach as well.

The people of this world, they were generous but some were not so much. They would turn their head away from the poor. All but one man and his name was Ross Poldark.

My story involves a man, tall, kind, and needless to say handsome. He took care of me when I fell into his world. He was so generous and very protective of me.

My heart was no match for him. I wouldn’t say I instantly fell in love with Ross, but I can say that it was possible I didn’t know my feelings for him. My love for him grew strong and powerful, nothing he did changed it. My heart belonged to him. It still does.

How my story begins is when I was only fourteen years of age. My mother burnt to death in a house fire. I tried but could not do anything. No one would let me save her and I had to watch her perish.

They found my mother’s burnt corpse under charred and burnt wood. Even if they would have found her when the fire was going, they wouldn’t have been able to save her. Her bones were broken; she was paralyzed from the building falling on to her.

A year later, I was now fifteen. It had been the first anniversary of my mother’s death. I now lived with just my father. He took the incident hard. Every time he looked at me he saw my mother. It had gotten to the point where I had to never look at him. If I had to speak to him, it would be through another room.

On the anniversary of my mother dying, my father took his life. A bullet shot through his skull and out the other side, killing him painlessly and instantly. I was fortunate to have not saw it. I was, however, unfortunate to find his body.

My uncle and aunt took me in. They were on my mother’s side of the family. I lived with them for about five years before I met someone.

I knew it wasn’t pure love I had for him. I guess you can say I used him to get away. Yes, I did love him, but only as someone who I care for.

I lived with him close to a year before he couldn’t handle it anymore. He wanted a relationship, not a friendship. I wouldn’t give in to his sexual desires. I had no interest in that. I lied and told him I was saving myself for marriage. He believed that for a little while.

He left soon after he found another woman. I was hurt, but not heartbroken. I lived on my own, in a one bedroom apartment. It was cozy and to me it was home. I had my own furniture, thanks to my family for helping me.

As for my job, I worked part time at two jobs. One was at a library and the other job I had was being a waitress. I enjoyed them both to a certain extent.

One day I had a horrible headache. I called in sick from my waitress job and stayed home. I was drinking some chocolate milk while watching TV. I was curled up in a blanket on my couch, sitting very comfortably.

Slowly my eyes started to close, due from being very heavy. I could hear my cat meow at me, pawing at my hand. As the world started to fade into darkness, my last thoughts were nothing but wishing to be happy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I woke up in an unfamiliar place. It smelled of grass, water, and fish. I sat up and looked around. I was on a grassy hill, not far from a house. I had to have been a mile or so away. I stood up straight and felt a little weird. My head felt dizzy and I had to crouch down a bit. As I crouched down I heard a male voice call from behind me.

“You alright, Child?” The unknown male voice called out.

I could tell he was riding a horse, I could hear the horse galloping. I turned and my mouth dropped very slightly. Did it really have to be a handsome man to find me?

He stared at me expectantly. I had forgotten to answer. Licking my lips and swallowing my saliva, I began to answer him.

“Not really…” My voice sounded so timid.

He raised an eyebrow before getting off his horse. Slowly making his way up to me, I found myself staring up into the brooding eyes of this very tall man. I could smell a musky, sweaty smell on him. It's nothing that I would gag too.

“Not really?” He repeated my answer. “What is wrong, if you don’t mind me asking? Are you lost?”

“I am lost…and…” I started to play with my fingers.

His look was very intimidating, me being only five foot three and having the body type of a puny stick, I felt powerless. He stared at me before speaking again.

“Where do you need to go?” The strange man looked down at my body. “Your clothes are strange. Your accent is different. Are you from America?”

“You can tell by my clothes?” I asked very dumbly.

He tried to hide a smile and shook his head. “No, your clothes are a wonder to me. Your accent is what catches me.”

“Oh, duh…” I mentally slapped myself in the forehead.

“If you’d like, I can treat you to dinner at my place. I can help you find where you need to go.” He suggested kindly.

“You’re inviting a strange woman into your house? You don’t even know her name.” I smiled shyly before looking up at him. “I’m Alianna Shields.”

He took my hand, a smirk covered on his face. Leaning down and bringing my hand up to his mouth, he kissed the back of my pale skinned hand. My heart sped up and I was pretty sure it was audible.

“I am Ross Poldark. It’s a pleasure to meet you, Ms. Shields.” He spoke before standing up straight, slowly letting my hand go.

“Please…call me Ali.” I said but it sounded like a whisper to me.

“Ali…simple yet I feel like it suits you.” Ross said and turned to his horse. “Get on my horse first; you’ll ride in front of me.”

I made my way over to him. I stared up at the saddle, when I reached the horse, and wondered how the hell I was going to get on. I heard him breathe out a smile before he spoke.

“Would you like me to help you?” He asked.

“To tell you the truth, I don’t know how to ride a horse. So, yes please?” I smiled shyly at him.

“Here, can you put your foot in the stirrup? If you do that I can hoist you up onto the horse better.” Ross spoke as he grabbed my waist.

I nodded and attempted to put my foot through the hole, missing a few times before it went in. He counted to three before lifting me up onto the saddle on the horse. I put my legs on either side of the horse.

He swiftly and professionally got on the saddle behind me. He put his arms around me so he could reach the reins. He lightly whipped the straps, making the horse move forward.

The ride wasn’t too bad. It took some getting used to. My poor ass though. It was definitely going to be hurting later.

“So, what brings you here to Cornwall?” Ross asked, breaking the silence between us.

“You’re going to think I’m crazy if I tell you…” I spoke softly, not wanting to answer his question. How the hell was I supposed to say that I fell asleep at home and I ended up here?

“I’ve been in the war. I’ve seen and heard many strange things.” I heard his voice soften. “But if you don’t want to tell me, I won’t push you.”

“This will probably be the most insane thing you could hear.” I sighed. “Can I tell you later? I promise I will…”

“Alright.” He agreed and we finally made it to what I would think is his house.

His house was run down. There were holes in the windows, grass and weeds were tall and uncut. It looked to be abandoned.

He sighed. “It’s not much; I just got back a few days ago from the war. My caretakers were supposed to be taking care of the grass though.” Ross’s voice made him sound upset.

I turned and looked up at him. “Caretakers? Like servants or maids?” I asked.

He nodded and got off the saddle. He looked up at me and held out his arms. It was time to show the handsome man how graceful I was.

I leaned over and slowly and attempted to try to get off without his help. I failed, but to my luck he caught me. I was very embarrassed.

“You okay, Ali?” He asked, standing me up straight.

I nodded, avoiding his face and just his general direction. I followed him inside his house after he tied up his horse. His caretakers were sitting around. The old man was in a chair, snoring. The woman was sitting at the table, eating her food.

Ross huffed out a sigh before shutting the door loudly. The two caretakers jumped and hurried to stand up. Ross held out a hand, effectively telling them that they don’t need to act like they were doing stuff.

“What happened about your duties?” Ross asked, taking off his coat. “You two were supposed to cut the weeds and grass, sweep the floors, and dust. I see none of that was done.”

“Sir, I tried dustin' but it made me nose all runny.” The woman complained.

“Then you cover your face.” Ross argued. “You two were my father’s caretakers, now you are mine. You will do what I say or I shall have you both out by tomorrow night.” He looked over at Ali before looking back at his caretakers. “Ali, this is Prudie and Jud. Prudie is a wife to Jud. Now, make food for two.” He ordered Prudie. “I have a guest and you two will behave.”

“Yes, Sir.” The woman said and started to take out pots and pans.

The old man stood up and let out a loud sigh. “I’ll start cutting the grass, Sir.”

Ross nodded and moved to the side for the old man to walk out. He made his way to a room that had a desk and some books on bookshelves. I followed him but stayed out of the room, only standing in the doorway. I didn’t want to intrude.

“So this was your father’s house?” I asked and he nodded. “I take it he passed away…?” I looked down, knowing the answer already. “I’m sorry.”

Ross put his coat on the back of a chair. He turned and faced me. He gave me this wondering look before he spoke.

“Where are your parents?” He asked but then added. “Well, if you don’t mind me asking.”

I looked down and felt my heart drop. He noticed my look and walked over to me. I shook my head and looked up at him.

“It’s only fair right? I know about your dad…” I breathed out.

I told him the story about my mother dying in a fire and what age I was. I then told him a year later my father ended his life. I told this man I knew nothing about my dark past. It felt so normal though. I felt like I could tell him anything.

“I apologize for your loss, Ali…” He said and touched my shoulder.

I felt a tear roll down my cheek. It had been so long since I talked about their deaths. It had been so long since I cried.

He wrapped his muscular arms around me, embracing me to his chest. I let him do it. I gave in to the embrace and my pain.

Of all the years I’ve been alive after what happened, no one has hugged me when it involved me crying. My family wasn’t around when I cried; I made sure of it. I’ve been brought up that if I cried in front of people it showed weakness. Yet when others cried I didn’t find them weak at all. I found them strong.

He didn’t say anything, he let me mourn and cry. Once I was done I looked up at him after wiping away the tears I had left on my face. I felt like such an idiot.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to cry like that.” I spoke hoarsely.

He gave me a small smile before shaking his head. “There is no need to be sorry. You are human; we all cry.”

After we ate dinner he led me to the room I would be staying in. While we ate he had said that him and I would speak more tomorrow since it was late. I didn’t argue because I was getting pretty sleepy.

Once he showed me my room I turned to look at him. I fiddled with my shirt before summoning up the courage to speak to him. I was full with gratitude and wished I could repay him.

“Ross, I’m very thankful for all that you have done.” My voice shook because I had no idea what to say. “If there is any way I could repay you, I will do so. I don’t want you to think I’m not grateful.”

I heard Ross give a small huff. I looked up and saw he was smiling a bit. He leaned against the door frame as he spoke to me.

“I don’t want any payment. I’m doing this because I want to. You are not burdening me with anything.” He looked over to me. “Although, you should be careful how you word things. People would take advantage of you.”

I felt my blood rush to my cheeks. They had to have been bright red. I wasn’t meaning a payment with my body, if that’s what he thought.

“Anyway, do you need a sleep garment? I can lend you one of my shirts, if it pleases you.” He spoke as he stood up from leaning on the doorframe.

I bit my bottom lip and shook my head. “No, I’m fine.”

“You sure?” Ross asked, making sure.

I nodded and looked up at him. “I have a question though. Is there any way I can have a light source?” I sighed before speaking again. “I’m scared of the dark.”

He frowned a bit before he nodded to me. “You may keep a candle on. Make sure it won’t fall over though. I do not wish to be woken up to my house burning.”

“Oh! Of course,” I agreed.

I barely got any sleep that night. It was a new place, dark, and I felt very alone. Part of me wished I could have slept with Ross, but I knew that would have been a bad idea. I wasn’t thinking of being in bed with him, just lying on the floor or something.

I woke up to the light shining in my eyes. I blinked a couple of times before actually sitting up. I had no idea of the time so I got up, fixed my hair a bit before walking down the stairs.

Prudie was in the kitchen and stared at me. She didn’t look pleased to see me. She was making bread, I assumed.

“Where is Ross at?” I asked kindly.

“He’d be ou’side.” She spoke.

“Ah, okay. Thank you!” I thanked and walked outside.

I heard the sound of rocks being stacked on top of each other. Walking closer to the sound, I saw Ross. He hammered the rocks into the mud to build a wall, stacking the rocks on each other. His face looked sweaty. His hands, clothes, and boots were dirty and covered in mud. His hair stuck to his face because of his sweat.

I walked over to him and smiled sweetly. Maybe if I helped him rebuild it would be a form of payment, even if he doesn’t want it. He looked over at me and stood up straight, panting from working hard.

“Sorry, did I wake you?” He asked, referring to the sound of him working.

“No, you didn’t.” I said and then looked towards the rocks. “Do you need a hand?”

“I cannot ask a woman to do heavy work.” He said before he continued to build the wall.

“Then have me do something.” I said and picked up a rock, which was heavy. “And don’t say that because I am a woman I belong in the kitchen. I’ve heard it all before and the answer is no.”

He grabbed the rock I had and placed it in the mud. He turned to look at me. I raised my eyebrows, showing him that I wasn’t going to let this subject go.

He sighed before speaking. “If you must do something, then make my bed, sweep the floors, and do laundry.”

I smiled at him. “Okay, Sir.” I said before turning to go to his house.

“We will talk once I’ve finished and cleaned off!” He shouted at me.

I was ready to head into the house before shouting back at him. “Okay!”

I finished with most of my duties. All that needed to be done was the laundry being dry. I sat at the kitchen table, waiting for Ross to dress. Prudie and Jud actually did their chores today.

He was in his room, have already washed up. When he was done building, he was covered in mud. It was a sight to see.

I heard footsteps coming down the stairs. I looked over and saw Ross buttoning up his shirt. He made his way to the table and sat across from me.

“Alright, so you live in America.” He said and put his hands together in fists.

“Yes, I live in Iowa.” I said.

“Iowa?” He asked seemingly confused.

“Yes…?” I asked just as confused.

“I have never heard of Iowa before.” He looked at me confusingly.

“It’s a state in the United States.”

He shook his head and put his thumb over his mouth. “I fought over there and there wasn’t any mention about Iowa.”

“It became part of the United States in 1803…” I said softly, trying to see if he was just kidding me.

“You must have hit your head hard, Ali.” He stood up and walked over to me, sitting next to me on the bench. “The year is 1783.”

“Seventee-….no. The year is 2015.” I said a bit flustered.

I paused for a moment. I just thought I was in some Amish area. That would explain no power and the horse. Not to mention the clothes he wore were old fashioned.

“If what you say is true…then you think you are from the future?” He asked curiously.

I shrugged. “I’m not saying I am, but you are wrong about the year.”

“Child, I am not…”

“Don’t call me child, Ross.” I said with fierce eyes. “I am twenty-one years old, I am not a child.”

“How come you have no ring? Do you not have a husband?”

“I’m not married is because I am too young. I want to marry when I am twenty-four or twenty-five.”

“Why so late in your years? Don’t you want children?”

“Yes, I will still be fertile then. Also, yes I do want children.” I huffed out a sigh. “Don’t change the subject. Are you telling the truth? Is it really 1783?”

He nodded with furrowed eyebrows. “I guess that explains your clothes.”

I wore dark grey sweatpants, black slippers, and a black plain shirt. It’s my pajamas when I’m sick. They are comfy and keep me warm.

“How can I be here? I don’t understand…” I hid my face in my hands.

Where would I go now? How the hell did I get here? How will I get home? Those were the only thoughts I could think about at the time.

Ross put a hand on my back, soothing me. “If you need a place to stay, I wouldn’t mind you to stay here. If you do stay, I would want you to have duties.”

I looked at him, removing my hands from my face. “I couldn’t ask you for that…” I whispered out.

“You are not asking me, I am offering. It is your choice whether to accept or not.” He looked down at my clothes before looking back up at me. “You would need a new outfit, however.”

“I don’t have anything to pay with.” I said before adding more. “And don’t buy me anything.”

He tried to hide a smile. “I can ask Verity, my cousin, if she could take you dress shopping.”

“I will pay her back.” I said with a determined look.

“I know you would.” Ross stood up and looked down at me. “We have but a few hours left in the day before the moon rises. Would it be alright if she were to take you tomorrow? I will send word to her tonight.”

“So, I have a question. You fought in the war…” I paused for a moment. “Do you have any ill towards me for being an American?”

“No, I don’t. The only ill I have towards any American is only if they killed my good men. Good men that were once great friends of mine.” His words trailed off.

Wanting to change the subject, I smiled warmly and stood up. “Thank you, Ross. I mean it.” I leaned over and hugged him tightly, laying my head on his chest. “Thank you for all that you have done for me.”

I heard the beat of his heart speed up a bit. I didn’t think he expected me to hug him. Soon enough, he wrapped his arms around me, hugging me in return.

“You are very welcome, Alianna.” He said softly.

As he spoke, I felt the air from his mouth blow on my hair. It strangely felt right and comfortable to be in his arms. I didn’t like how this felt, but in a way I did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I hope you enjoyed my chapter! I worked hard on this…Anyways I am trying to keep to the TV show. I’m using the 2015 version with Aidan Turner as Ross Poldark. I hope my Ross meets everyone’s approval. I even hope you all like Ali too. Please tell me what you think of my story so far! I only updated right away so I can draw more readers into this. I really want to get my story out there and make people smile and be happy. Have a nice day or night!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

We sat together at the kitchen table, chatting away. I learned more about the man I would be living with. He, as well, learned more about me.

“You said you want kids, how many were you wanting?” He asked, taking a sip of his alcohol.

“When I was a child, I dreamt of having twenty kids.” I laughed out before continuing. “Now that I actually know what birth is, it has changed my mind. I am thinking I want four kids. You know the whole two boys and two girls.”

He nodded and took another drink. I asked him if he wanted any kids and if so how many. He chuckled a bit before answering me.

“I think twenty kids would be a little too much for me.” He teased.

“What?” I asked with a slight smirk. “Afraid your woman would be bored of your moves after the first six?”

He looked at me in disbelief. I could tell he was in a playful mood and wondered how he would reply. I sat there with a smile on my face.

“I would say you could test that out if you want.” He replied and leaned over the table. “But are you enough to satisfy me?”

My mouth opened slightly. Ross knew exactly what buttons to push on me. I had to think of something quick to come back with.

“I can assure you, Poldark…you wouldn’t be able to leave the bed if I were to be your woman. I wouldn’t allow it.” I said with a big grin on my face. “Enough of this subject, answer my question now…” I smiled with happiness and no longer teasing.

He licked his bottom lip before he answered. “I would want at least two children. I definitely want a boy.” He paused for a moment. “If I were to have a girl, I would protect her with my life. Nothing would take her away from me.”

I looked at him with an admiring smile. “That’s something I would say about my kids. I guess you can say mother’s love.”

“What would you name your children?” He asked me.

I thought for a moment before smiling. “My two girls would be Rose and Candelria.” I thought for a moment. “If I were to have girl twins, their names would be Alicia and Lilia.”

Ross smiled before he also added his name for his daughter would be. “Emilia.” He said simply. “Or perhaps…Arya.”

“Those are pretty names.” I admitted and then continued. “I would name my sons Isaac and James. If I were to have boy twins, they would be called Darian and Killian.”

“Those are strong names.” He complimented before adding his. “My son would be named Zachary.”

“Zachary Poldark. Emilia Poldark or Arya Poldark.” I said with a smile. “You choose nice names.”

“As do you. If I were to have a girl, I might steal one of your choices. They interest me.” He said before drinking.

“Rose Poldark seems to fit very well.” I looked over at him and he nodded. “It feels like a woman who knows how to take control, who has a mind of her own. Not to mention, it sounds close to her father’s name.” I bit my bottom lip.

“Yes, it does.” He said as it felt like his mind wondered off.

I shrugged before looking at my fingers. “Have you ever been in love, Ross?” I leaned my chin into my hand, gazing at him.

He placed his cup down before giving a long pause in response. “I have…” He said. “When I was away, my love heard I died. For two years I was gone and pronounced dead. She turned to my cousin, Francis. Now they are to be wed.”

“I’m…so sorry.” I said while leaning over, holding one of his hands. “If you need to talk about it or anything that troubles you, I am here. Even if it’s about a…” I paused, trying to think of something. “A toe fungus, I will listen and try to help.”

Really? Of all the things I could think of it was toe fungus. I was just full of class.

He let out a laugh before answering me. “I will keep that in mind, especially if I ever do have a toe fungus.” Ross’s words came out like he was trying to not laugh.

I lightly slapped his hand. “I didn’t know what else to say. Don’t judge me, Poldark.”

“Again with Poldark?” He asked with a raise of his right eyebrow.

“Yes, when you are in trouble I will call you by your last name.” I said and crossed my arms.

“So, I’m in trouble now?” Ross asked as he poured himself some more alcohol. “For what, may I ask?”

I nodded and acted like I was mad at him. I saw him stand up after putting down the cup of alcohol. He made his way to my side of the table, rolling up his sleeves.

“So, Ms. Shields…” He said after he was done. “Would tickling you tell me why you are mad at me?”

“Don’t you dare,” I said with a warning tone as I stood up from the bench.

“I’ll give you a count of five before I come after you.” He said with a cunning smirk.

“Ross…” I said with another warning tone.

“One…” He began to count.

I immediately took off, running out of the house. Where I would go, I had no idea. All I knew was just get away from him. I hated being tickled, but I wasn’t going to give in. He knew why I was mad; just he wanted me to say it. I wasn’t even mad, but I bet he knew that as well.

It wasn’t too dark outside; the sky was mostly a tint of pink and orange. It was beautiful. Too bad I couldn’t look at it for too long.

I hid on the side of a shed, trying to control my breathing. My heart was racing and I swore that even God himself could hear it from the heavens. I heard the door open from the house.

“Five.” He said in a playful tone. “So, now it’s a game of hide and seek?” Ross called out.

I was having fun. Yes this was a child’s game, but having a lot of days of nothing but work and sadness can make even hide and seek fun. I was so nervous. If he found me, where would I go?

There was a noise from behind me. I wasn’t leaning on the shed; it was to the right of me. I slowly turned my head and saw Ross Poldark standing right behind me with a mischievous grin.

“Hi…” I said, not really knowing what else to do.

I had no doubt that if I ran he would catch me. So I tried to play cute. I poked his chest and gave him a cheesy grin.

“Are you trying to distract me, Ms. Shields?” He asked in a playful tone, his eyes melting right through me.

“Why Ross…why would I need to distract you? It’s not like you’re going to do anything to me right?” I asked as I slowly made a step back.

He saw me step back and he took a step forward. “Oh I’m not just going to do anything. Remember?” Ross licked his dry lips. “I’m going to tickle you.”

“How old are you?” I asked as I looked him up and down. “Your body is misleading to your actions, Mr. Poldark.”

He took another step forward, his eyes looking at me like I was his prey. I felt like he was a wolf hunting a sheep. The sheep would have been me.

“Right now…I feel like I’m ten.” He grinned and then took off after me.

I ran from him as fast as I could. I made it far, for what I would say would be far. He took me and pinned me down onto the hill that was beside us. Grinning down at me, he spoke with a cocky tone.

“I won, Ms. Shields.”

I spoke breathlessly. “That…you did….Ross.”

He put both of my wrists in one hand. “Shall I get a move on with the torture?”

“No, please…wait…” I panted out. “I wasn’t really mad at you.”

“So you lied?” He asked, the grin never leaving his face.

“I was just playing around.” I muttered and looked up to my hands, which were held above my head. “Would you mind letting me go?”

Ross slowly let go of me and stood up. He held out a hand, that I took, and helped me up. I looked over to his house and then back up at him.

“I’ll be leaving soon to be with my friends.” He said and started to lead me back to the house.

I hooked my arm around his before I spoke. “Are you going to drink at all?”

“I imagine so, why?” He asked, looking towards me.

“Just wondering…” I paused for a moment before speaking. “Just be careful.”

“I always am.” He responded.

It was later that night I woke up to the sound of the door shutting. Ross returned home. Before he left, he offered me one of his shirts again. I accepted it. My reason was because I was tired of wearing the same clothes day and night.

I made my way down the stairs, quietly. I leaned over and saw Ross sitting in a chair. He was facing the fireplace. As he sat there staring, he seemed to be lost in thought.

I was concerned about him but I also didn’t want to bother him. If I were to confront him later, asking why he looked so upset, then he would ask how I knew. So, might as well as get it done and over with.

“Ross…?” I called out to him, walking up behind him.

I placed my hand on his shoulder. He slowly turned around and stared up at me. His eyes looked so sad. I wish I could take the pain away.

He took my hand that was touching him. Slowly, Ross put my hand to his lips, kissing it. After he kissed my hand he looked up at me.

“Did I wake you?” He asked softly.

“I was already awake.” I paused for a moment. “What is wrong? You look so upset.”

“It’s nothing to worry about. I’m just thinking about stuff, that’s all.” He looked back to the fire roaring. “I’m just trying to figure out how I am to afford everything.”

“Is there no way to get a loan? Do loans even exist?” I asked.

“Yes, they do. I have already asked, but I am a risk to loan to.” He explained.

I was still holding his hand. I gripped his hand slightly tighter and tugged it. He turned and looked up at me questionably.

“You need to sleep, Ross.” I said no humor showing. “Go to bed.”

“Indeed I do.” He said and stood up.

Ross finally saw that I only wore his shirt. He covered his eyes so he wasn’t looking. Secretly, I didn’t mind it.

“Why are you not decent? If I’d known…I wouldn’t have looked.” He explained himself.

“It’s fine. It was my choice to come down here dressed like this. I’m sorry, I forgot about how different times were.” I said and turned around, back towards him. “I’ll go now. Please go to sleep.” I said and made my way up the stairs.

I shut the door to my room. Making my way over to the bed, I lay down. I need to keep in mind that times have changed for women. They hide their body more back then, or well now. Hopefully I didn’t offend him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I am enjoying writing this story. It’s all I ever want to do now. As how to say Candelria, it would be pronounced as Can-del-riah. Arya would be are-yuh. Please, tell me what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

It was early in the morning; I was in the kitchen with Ross. We were eating breakfast together while talking to each other. I liked mornings like this, just talking to Ross and getting to know him.

“I must ask; what should I do with your shirt you lent me?” I asked.

“You can keep it until you have your nightgown.” He said as he scraped the eggs on his plate.

“Would I be getting one today?” I asked.

“Well first they have to fit you and make it for you. You should get it within three days or four.” Ross explained.

After I shopped with Verity today, we rode back to Ross’s house. On the way there, we were passing Ross’s mine. Verity stopped, I was riding with her on her horse.

“That’s Ross with Francis. I wonder what they are doing.” Verity speculated.

“Why not go see?” I requested.

She smiled and made her horse move towards the mine. As we made it to the mine, where Ross and Francis stood, they both turned and spotted us.

“Speaking of Ali, here she is.” Ross said as he held out a hand for me to grab on to.

I slid down the horse and landed on my feet. I was getting the hang of it. Verity got off the horse after me.

“Alianna Shields, meet my cousin Francis Poldark.” Ross introduced us.

I smiled and bent down a bit, trying to curtsy but probably failing. Verity smiled over at me. Francis didn’t smile; instead he just stared at me before speaking.

“Ross has only mentioned that you are from America. I know close to nothing about American culture but you do have such bizarre clothes.” Francis spoke.

“I apologize for the way I am robed. Perhaps next time we meet, I’ll be in proper clothes.” I said, not removing my eyes from Francis.

Francis smiled before looking to Ross. “She knows how to speak properly; she’s intelligent, young and beautiful. Are you courting her, Cousin?” Francis asked.

Ross shook his head. “I am not. I am only helping her until she’s ready to leave.”

“Ah, so babysitting…” Francis gave me a stare that made me feel small. “You shouldn’t be doing this. Your father would not wish for you to stoop.”

“My father would not want me to starve.” Ross counteracted as he picked up rocks and put them in an old fashioned wooden wheelbarrow. Ross looked to be aggravated before he looked over to the mine. “Should we take a look on the inside?”

Once they were climbing down the hole, Verity and I stood by the entrance. We were both scared for them and were ready to get help if needed. As they descended and strode along the mine, we heard their conversation echoing through the mine.

“My father is worried about your choices and faces certain reality.” He paused for a moment. “I am worried as well. You have a woman, whom you do not know, living with you.”

“I know her well enough. She will not steal from me and I highly doubt she would murder me.” He looked to Francis when they reached the bottom. “Anyway, I thank him for his concern.” He said as he lifted a lantern and made his way down the mine.

“Ross, you do know I am to be married next week.” Francis spoke.

I could no longer see them but only hear them. As they made their way further into the mine I could no longer overhear them.

“And?” Ross asked.

“You’ve not yet accepted our invitation.” Francis spoke bafflingly.

“I have things to attend to.”

“But you must come!”

“I am not one for ceremonies.”

“But Ross, it’s our dearest wish!”

I could no longer hear them. I looked over at Verity, who shifted in her stance. She looked to be uncomfortable.

“Pay no attention to Francis. He doesn’t understand that Ross is doing you a kindness. He just worried for his cousin.” Verity explained.

“No need to explain him to me, Verity. I understand.” The moment I spoke I heard Ross shouting very loudly and audible.

“Must you rub my nose in it?!”

I looked over at Verity who was shocked just like me. I have never heard Ross so fuming before. I made my way to the ladder but Verity stopped me.

“You mustn’t go.” She said to me, having a hold of my arm.

“But Ross-…”

“He and Francis are fine. They are having a moment that has needed to happen.”

I listened to her explain to me about what happened with Ross, Francis, and Elizabeth. She didn’t go into detail, explaining that Ross will say it to me within time, which he has. Inside I felt the need to hug Ross. The poor man has been through hell.

It had been a few days that have passed. Ross was getting ready to go to Francis, his cousin, and Elizabeth’s wedding. I stood in the doorway of his bedroom. He was fully clothed, just buttoning up his vest. I walked up to him and fixed his vest a bit in the back, making it straighter.

I could tell there was a smile on his face by his tone. “You are not my personal servant, Ali.”

“I know…I just thought it would give me a reason to come in and bother you.” I said and tilted my head up at him.

He turned and faced me. His eyes were burning into me. Why did he always have this hold on me?

“What would be the cause of why you would bother me?” Ross asked.

“Because I know you like it.” I said simply, making him smile a bit. “Plus, I want to make sure you’re alright. I know a little about your past with Elizabeth. I’m not here to tell you go be her knight in shining armor.” I bit my bottom lip before continuing. “I just want to say, please be careful today. I know you’ll want to drink away your worries. Don’t get too drunk.”

“Are you my mother now?” He asked, a bit playful but serious at the same time. “Do not worry; I won’t be drinking too much. It is a shame that you cannot come. It will be boring there to not have you bother me.”

“Well if I were to go, I would be watching your intake on alcohol.” I said and poked his nose. “Behave, Ross.”

Before Ross left home, he kissed my forehead before giving me a small smile. I watched him ride his horse, leaving me alone with Jud and Prudie. I wasn’t too happy about that.

I went to my room and opened up one of my boxes. It had one of my dresses that I was fitted to, in it. The dress was a simple, not inexpensive, lovely one. It wasn’t made for someone of poverty. It was made for someone who had money, but not a lot of it. It’s what I thought of the dress.

The dress was a light yellow color, very summery. It had loose fabric around the breast area, giving it a fashionable look. It reached all the way to the tops of my feet. I couldn’t wait to try it on.

As I was going to get undressed, I felt funny. I looked at my hands and they seemed to be fading. As my whole body and the clothes I wore from my time faded away, my dress fell to the floor. What was happening to me? I had no idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I am having a lot of fun writing this story. I hope you like it! Please tell me what you think!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

I woke up to the sound of someone knocking at me door to my apartment. Sluggishly, I rose up from the couch. I stretched a bit before I made my way over to the door. Peeking out the peep hole, I saw it was my aunt. She and I work at the same job. She helped me get it. I opened the door and smiled at her.

“Hello!” She said before hugging me. “Darling, are you feeling okay? I heard you are sick.”

“I’ll live.” I said as I lightly hugged her back. “I think I just have a bug, that’s all.”

“I see. Well, lucky for you having tomorrow off as well. So you can get better.” My aunt said before rubbing my cheek. “If you’re doing alright, then I’ll be on my way. I just got off work and wanted to see if you were doing alright.”

“Yeah, I’m fine! No need to worry. If it was anything bad, I would have gone to the hospital.” I said with a reassuring smile.

My aunt laughed slightly before hugging me goodbye. “I’ll see you later then! Take care, Ali.”

“You too,” I said before shutting the door and locking it.

I stood there, leaning on the door. I felt so odd being in my apartment. Like I wasn’t there or supposed to be.

I looked at the time; it had only been an hour since I dozed off. The dream I had was so vivid. Ross Poldark felt so real to me. Everything did. If he was real, there was no doubt in my mind that he and I would be great friends.

I paused my thinking for a moment. Friends doesn’t seem enough to fit him and I. He’s such a great guy. Now I’ve really lost my mind, daydreaming about a man who I made up in my dreams.

It was now my bedtime today went by quick. I laid there in my bed, staring at the clock. I lay down in my bed at twelve thirty in the morning. It was now one eighteen in the morning. Perhaps the nap I took messed up my sleeping schedule.

As I lay there, I started to think about Cornwall. There were many nice men there who knew how to treat a lady with respect. Then there were the rich bastards who looked down at the poor. I was happy to find out that Verity wasn’t one of those people. She was such a sweetheart. Why did the dream feel real to me? As my mind wandered, my eyes became heavy. All my strength disappeared. I slowly drifted away into a deep sleep.

I opened my eyes to find myself in my bedroom in Ross’s house. I stood up; wearing my pajamas I was in when I went to bed. They were a different kind. The bottoms were black and pink with white kitties on them. My top was an old loose t-shirt.

I walked down the stairs, into the kitchen. There sat Prudie at the dinner table. She stared at me with shock and disgust.

“Where have ye been?” She scolded. “Ross and the rest of us were lookin for ye last night!”

“It’s hard to explain. If I were to talk to Ross, I’m sure he’d understand.” I said but the look on her face made me shut up.

“Ross and us don’t want ye ‘ere.” Prudie said. “Ye were better off gone. When Sir couldn’ find ye, he went up to his room and drank a lot! He don’t need no girl hurtin' him. He have ‘nough hurtin’ to last a lifetime!”

“He drank because he thought I was missing?” I asked.

“He thought ye left cuz he did sumthin’ wrong!” Prudie stood up and pointed at me. “When Ross be back, you need to be up in yer room, listenin’ to the damage ye did to ‘im!”

I nodded and started to play with my fingers. “How long was I gone?”

“It was a day since I last saw ye.” Prudie then sat back down and started to drink again. “Off ye go!”

I was so ashamed of myself. There was no way I could have known I was going to be gone. This was all new to me.

Wait, this is a dream. Why is my brain angry at me for waking up? I’m so confused.

I made my way to my room, sitting there on my bed. I waited for what felt like thirty minutes before I heard Ross’s horse galloping. I looked outside and smiled when I saw Ross. He made his way inside and I pressed my ear to the bedroom door, listening to his, Prudie, and Jud’s conversation.

“Any sign of her?” I heard Ross’s voice.

“None that I’ve seen, Sir.” Jud said.

“I have a feeling she’ll be back. There was no way she would have left without saying goodbye first.” I heard Ross sigh. “Perhaps it’s for the best.” There was a long pause; a lump was caught in my throat. “Today is market day.”

“Aye, it is Sir.” Jud said.

“Don’t just stand there, Jud. Fetch me my father’s pocket watch.” Ross said.

A few moments later I heard him leave with Jud. Market day, what was that? I turned and saw my dress was not on the floor where I left it. It was on top of the opened box it came in.

Poor Ross, he must have been confused as to why I wasn’t here. I left on a day he most needed me. Timing is so difficult.

I undressed and got into my dress that Verity bought me. It was difficult for me to tie my dress in the back so I had Prudie help me. Although she didn’t like it, she helped me anyways. I then grabbed one of my heels that she bought me. I didn’t feel like walking to town in them, so I was barefoot.

“Where do ye think yer goin’?” She asked as I was about to head out the door.

“I’m going to town. I’m not going to bug Ross, I just want to see what market day is.” I bit my bottom lip. “When I return, hopefully Ross will be here. Then I can talk to him and explain what happened.”

While I was walking to town, I passed Ross’s mine. Some miners were walking ahead of me and turned around, spotting me. They all smiled and bowed their head at me. I smiled back at them and they turned to walk straight forwards to town.

When I finally made it to town, I put my heels on. Before I did that I brushed the dirty off my feet. I spotted Ross across the road, turning to go more into town. I wasn’t here to follow him. I was here to see what market day was.

I was surrounded by happy people. People were selling, buying, and trading. There was even a cute puppet show to entertain the children.

There was a loud commotion down the street. I didn’t want to be a part of it, so I went into a building where they were selling jewelry. I didn’t have money, but I didn’t look like I didn’t.

The woman who was the owner was very kind to me. She showed me many types of jewelry. I even got to put on some.

I declined when she asked what I would be buying. I told her I was waiting for my husband to get done with his shopping. I told her that I would have him come here someday and buy me a necklace.

The lady was overjoyed and so was I. It was fun to play a character in my dream. Yeah, I didn’t have a husband but I wasn’t going to tell her that.

The day was finally over and I was nearly in the house before I heard Jud and Prudie talking down on someone. It couldn’t have been Ross, they were smarter than that. At that moment I heard a female voice trying to defend herself.

Not being able to handle it anymore, I walked in the house. I looked over at Prudie and Jud. Shaking my head, I spoke to them in a powerful tone.

“You two need to be nice to her.” I said and turned to the strange lady. “Hello and who might you be?”

“De…Demelza, ma’am. ’M sorry. I didn’ know Mr. Poldark had a wife.” Her words reminded me of how Prudie and Jud spoke.

“She ain’t a wife of his!” Prudie snapped.

“She be a girl who don’t know her place!” Jud added.

“You’d be leaving now before he knows yer ‘ere!” Prudie spoke but footsteps came from the staircase.

“Who do I not want here?” A familiar voice asked.

Ross stood there, his hair was all messy. His eyes showed that he had little sleep from the night before. His shirt wasn’t all the way tucked in.

“Hi…” I said quietly.

“…Do my eyes play tricks on me?” He asked with a frown. “I thought you were gone.”

“I need to explain something to you. I know you’ll understand…sort of.” I spoke and looked over at the other three.

“Leave us; I must speak with Alianna alone.” Ross demanded.

The three all left the room, leaving Ross and I alone. There was a pause between us. Neither of us was taking our eyes off each other.

“Why didn’t you leave a letter?” He asked, sounding hurt.

“Ross, I had no control over me leaving.” I tried to find words. “It’s hard to explain, but I think I live in two words. One being my world and the other is here with you.” How was I supposed to tell him he was a dream?

“So, you really are from the future then?” He asked and made his way over to me.

I nodded and sighed. “I wouldn’t have left on that day on purpose. I know it was a day you needed me, but again I had no control over it.”

He looked down at me and smiled lightly. “As long as I know you’re coming back…I should be okay.”

“Time moves differently though. When I’m here, a week passed last time. In my world, only one hour passed. When I was in my world, only twelve or thirteen hours passed and a day passed here.” I slowly made my right hand go up towards his face.

He leaned into my touch before he closed his eyes. I wished I could have lived here rather than my world. Ross is a true man, one that I could see myself falling in love with.

“I missed you…” He mentioned softly.

“Of course you did. You only had Prudie and Jud to entertain you.” I teased before I added. “Do you forgive me?”

“I do…” He said and kissed the palm of my hand that touched his face.

He turned and saw that there was a letter on the table. Ross walked over to it and grabbed it.

“Prudie, when did this letter arrive?” Ross asked.

“Earlier today, Sir. It be from your uncle!” Prudie called form another room.

Ross opened the letter and there were these slips of paper. I had no idea what they were. Judging by the look on Ross’s face, I wasn’t going to bug him about it.

It was dinner time, Ross and I sat at the kitchen table. We picked at our food that Prudie made us. I think it was corn bread, but I had no idea. It was burnt to shit.

“Sometimes I feel as if she’s trying to kill us with her food.” I said with disgust, pushing away my plate.

“Sometimes I feel the same.” He added and pushed his away too.

Ross looked over his shoulder and spotted something. I turned and saw Demelza peeking out from behind a door. I smiled sweetly at her.

“Do not lurk, Girl. Come join us.” Ross said as he turned to his food. “Have Jud and Prudie made you welcome?” Demelza kept quiet in response. “Of course not.”

“When I arrived they were talking down to her. I stepped in which is probably why they said such words to me.” I said as I ran my finger across the table.

“I thank you for that. What they said to you will not go unpunished.” Ross said as he turned to look at me.

I shook my head. “I don’t care what they have to say about me. I care for what they say about you or Demelza.”

“Demelza, you must learn to stand up for yourself. Show them that you have a mind of your own.” Ross glanced towards Demelza. “Take our food away to Prudie, not your dog.” He ordered.

“I been thinkin’, Sir…about ‘im. See he be outside whinin’ to get in-…” Demelza finally spoke up.

“Let him whine.” Ross said in a mean tone, his face showing that he was upset.

“But, he be clean, Sir. He ain’t got no crawlers on ‘im!”

“All dogs have crawlers; I will have none of them in my house.”

“Yes, Sir…” Demelza said before walking away.

“Ross, it’s her dog. It’s the only thing she owns besides the clothes on her back. At least let her down a bit nicer.”

“I thought I was being nice.” He said.

“I shook my head. “You’re words, yes. Your tone of voice says differently.” I said and poke his arm. “I’m just telling you what I see and hear. I figured you’d want my opinion.”

“Well thank you, but I don’t really need help ordering around my caretakers.” Ross said but his tone wasn’t angry or upset.

“Sorry…” I said before sighing. “So, did you bring her here as my replacement?”

“No, I brought her here knowing I needed a kitchen maid. I knew you’d come back.” Ross looked over at me with a warm smile. “I also know you don’t want to be a kitchen maid.”

“I actually think my cooking is worse than Prudie’s.” I admitted with a laugh.

He laughed out loud before putting his hand to his forehead. “Well, I’m lucky I don’t have you cooking me food.”

“Just you wait, one day you’ll upset me and I will cook for you.” I warned playfully.

He fully knew that I was joking so he played along. “Oh, no please! Anything but that…” His tone of voice was a playful beg.

He and I both laughed together at the table. It seemed to be back to normal with him and I. This was good, because now I can move on with my life with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Yay Demelza is in the story! :) I would really love to hear from any of you. I want to hear opinions about this story.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

It was the next day. I was sweeping the floors in Ross’s study. Everything seemed to be getting better with each passing day. Even if was just a dream, I have grown to like it here.

Demelza came running into the house, breathing hard. I went out of the study room and into the kitchen. I gave Demelza a questionable look. What the hell was going on?

“My father…” She panted as she spoke. “Is ‘ere…”

I swallowed hard. Ross told me about Demelza’s father and what he had done to her. I looked over to Prudie and pointed at her.

“Don’t tell them that she is here.” I looked over at Demelza. “Hide in the liquor cupboard. There’s enough room underneath.”

“Hide with me.” Demelza pleaded. “He’d want to beat ye because yer close to me age.”

I looked over at Prudie who shrugged her shoulders. “Both ye hide now.”

Demelza and I hid in the liquor cupboard. We heard Jud talking to Demelza’s father. Without permission, he came into the house with his sons. They searched the house, but were too stupid to look in the liquor cupboard.

“Where she be?” What I assumed to be Demelza’s father said.

“She be gone. Left fer town.” Prudie said.

“I don’t believe ye. When yer master be back, I’ll be ‘ere.” The man replied.

I held Demelza close, trying to comfort her. I hoped that I soothing her helped at least some. We heard a horse galloping towards the house. It had to of been Ross.

Prudie ran outside to Ross, possibly telling him that Demelza’s father was here. Soon enough, the sound of boots stepping onto a wooden floor came into the house. I couldn’t help but feel scared for Ross.

“What can I do for you?” Ross asked politely yet sternly.

“What can ye do?” The man laughed before his voice became serious. “Where me daughter?”

“No idea.” Ross sounded like he was telling the truth, which he was. He had no idea where Demelza was. “Where is Ali?” He asked Prudie and she shrugged.

“They searched the ‘ouse.” Prudie added.

“By whose permission?” Ross asked, sounding a little upset.

“I don’t need permission to after me own.” The man said back to him.

“That’s why you bring your family? Not enough man to do the job yourself?” Ross asked.

I wished I could have seen what was happening. All I could see was cracks of light around us and Demelza trembling. Whatever this man did to her was unforgivable.

“I brought more with me.” The father said with a menacing tone.

“So you can take her home and beat her?” Ross asked with a more pissed off tone.

All I could think was that Ross needed to remain calm. Just toss the man out and let it all be over with. This was all just too much.

“That ain’t none of your business.” The man replied.

I imagined he had gotten in Ross’s face, which isn’t a good sign.

“If I choose to make it so.” Ross spat back.

“Alright boys.” The man said with a sinful tone. “We’ve come for justice.”

“An army versus one man, that’s brave.” All I heard from that was Ross saying how much this man was a coward.

“Afeared are ye?” The man asked as I heard him take off his coat.

I opened the door very slightly so I could look out. Ross stood tall and proud. He was a nice sight to see after looking at darkness and a scared girl.

“On the contrary…” Ross took his coat off and threw it onto the table. “You couldn’t have come at a better time.”

“Lord save ‘im!” Prudie called out and ran out the house.

“I’ll handle this me self.” The father said.

The man was tall, sweaty, and disgusting. He had rotten teeth and messy hair. It looked like he hadn’t bathed in forever.

This disgusting man quickly punched Ross in the face. I think it was in the nose, but I couldn’t see. I wanted to look away. I really did, but I couldn’t. I had to watch this.

Ross fell to the ground with a loud thud. Some blood from his nose dripped onto the floor. He went to get up but the man kicked Ross in the face, making him go back down to the ground.

I wanted to do something, but what could I do? I had no idea how to fight. I probably would just be held against Ross, like a damsel in distress.

Suddenly Ross was picked up by Demelza’s father and thrown into another room. I could no longer see what was happening. The two sons followed their father and Ross into the room.

There was a long silence before I heard a pot falling. Punches were being thrown, and they finally made it back into the kitchen area. Ross made one final punch, sending the man onto the table.

“Be so good to close the door on your way out.” Ross said, sounding like he had a stuffy nose.

Ross turned around and made his way over to the liquor cupboard. I saw his face and was horrified to see him bleeding from his nose and mouth. It looked like he would even have a black eye.

The men left and Ross opened the top part of the cupboard. Pouring himself a drink, Prudie came running in.

“Ye be alive, Sir!” She panted out.

“It would appear so. Any sign of the girl?” Ross asked, taking a drink.

“I ain’t seen her since god knows when. Even Ali, Sir. I ‘fraid she be gone too.” She paused as she tried to catch her breath. “Happen to be for the best.”

“I agree with you. She appears to be more trouble than she’s worth.” He sighed for a moment. “Ali must be with her though. They are probably out in the fields.”

Ross opened the top cupboard again, pouring himself a drink. He was unaware that Demelza and I were looking up at him. We didn’t want him to know we were there.

“Where’s Jud?” Ross asked with a plugged up nose again.

“Gone to fight with the miners, Sir. Happen to be dead himself, Sir.” Prudie answered.

Ross put down his glass and ran out the door of the house. Prudie grabbed the alcohol Ross was drinking and went to sit at the table.

“You heard ‘im. He don’t want ye here. Even for you, Girl.” Prudie said, including me at the end.

We both got out of the cupboard, glaring at Prudie. How dare she say that! We have done nothing wrong.

“More trouble than she’s worth…his words not mine. Now off with ye, go on home.” She commanded.

“This is our home.” I said before Demelza paced out of the house. “You need to be nicer to her. She has done nothing wrong to make you hate her.”

I left before Prudie could even get one word out to respond. I looked everywhere that I could for Demelza. I didn’t want to go too far, fearing I’d run into the men who came over. So I decided to go back home. I sat there drumming my fingers on the table. I was waiting for Ross to return and Demelza.

Finally they both came in. He had his hand resting on her lower back, guiding her into the house. I looked over at him and felt sick. He looked so beat up.

“Will you excuse me for a moment? I must speak with Ali.” Ross said, never taking his eyes off me.

Demelza nodded and walked out of the room. I stared back at Ross, not knowing what he wanted or what he was going to say.

“Demelza told me what you did and where you two were hiding. I’m glad that you stayed out of the fight.” He said before sitting down, across from me.

“It was hard.” I admitted. “It was hard to watch you get hurt. I never want to see that again.”

“He won’t ever lay a hand on me again, I assure you.” He said with a smile.

I stood up and went into the kitchen. I put water in a bowl and brought a rag with me. I sat next to Ross, facing him. He turned to me, body facing me as well.

“Let me clean you at least.” I said before dipping the rag into the water.

I scooted closer and dabbed the rag on his face where a few cuts were. Dried blood covered his face. I progressively cleaned off the dried blood and returned to treating his wounds.

He was staring at me the whole time. I felt it. There was some tension between us. I was sure he had to have felt it as well. He shifted in his spot before speaking to me.

“Why must you be so pure and kind?” He asked.

“What do you mean?” I was really confused.

“You are doing this when you don’t need to. You do a lot of things for me that are unnecessary. Why?”

“Because I care for you. I don’t want you hurt. I don’t want you to be upset. I wish nothing but happiness for you…” I put the blood covered rag into the bowl. “You’re very dear to me.”

“We mustn’t continue this…” He whispered. “I’m not ready for a woman in my life.”

“I wasn’t meaning that.” I admitted. “I mean, there is something there but I’m not going to make you do anything. I know you were hurt by Elizabeth, and I wish to heal you.”

Ross smiled at me before lightly touching my face. “Give it time, Ali.”

“I am…” I whispered.

I would wait for this man. He really is one of a kind. I can’t help but think why I’m starting to feel like this is real. After all it is just a dream, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I'm feeling generous today. Here's another chapter! :D


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

I walked over to Ross’s study room. He was inside, probably planning on doing something with his mine. He had been mentioning it for a while now. I have been keeping track for how long I’ve been here. It’s been nine days.

I knock on the door and wait for him to tell me to come in. Once he does, I made my way in his study room. He was doing exactly what I thought he was doing.

“I brought you something to eat and drink.” I say with a smile.

“Did you make the food?” He asked with a small smirk.

“That’s my secret.” I replied with a wink.

Ross gave me a small smile before he replied. “Just leave it on my table over there. I’ll eat later.” He said and went back to work.

“If you don’t mind me asking, what are you working on?” I knew, I could read. I don’t think he knew that though.

“Stuff about my mine. Nothing you would be interested about.” He spoke, keeping his head fixed on his paperwork.

“Lately, you haven’t been around much.” I admitted with a small frown. “It’s been boring without you.”

“I have things to do and places to attend. I cannot take you with me. You are not my wife.” He stated before looking up at me.

That last sentenced stung a little. It was true, I am not his wife.

“I’m sorry if I spoke out of line to you.” I said, trying to hide the hurt I felt.

“Forgive me, I did not mean to have it sound poorly. It’s been stressful, trying to figure out this mine paperwork.” He said and stood up. “I’ll make it up to you.”

“No need.” I said before putting down his food and drink. “You’re already forgiven, Ross.” After I spoke I made my leave out his study room, closing the door.

“Yer in love with ‘im.” Demelza spoke out, kneading dough.

“I don’t know. I’ve never been in love before.” I smiled softly. “I do know that he is very dear to me.”

“He be havin’ eyes for ye, don’t worry.” She said and went back to her dough.

I was making my way out of my room when I heard Ross and Jud speaking to each other in the kitchen. I paused my steps, listening to their conversation. I knew I shouldn’t do it, but I did.

“Minin’ tis in the blood. She’s yer salvation and yer downfall. Tis a fools game and will end in tears.” Jud spoke with a serious voice.

“I admire your optimism.” Ross replied.

“Yer father died before his time.” Jud spoke.

“In his bed.” Ross added.

I leaned up against the wall of the hallway. Ross had such a tough life. He still does. I being with him would make it even harder. He and I would have no idea when I’d leave and come back.

I was outside with Demelza, washing and scrubbing at her hair. The water was ice cold. I felt horrible doing this, but she had to be cleaned from the crawlers. Once we were done we looked up and spotted Ross staring at us through an opened window.

“Satisfied?” Demelza spat out.

“Shouldn’t I be?” Ross asked as he took a bite out of his apple, leaning out the opened window.

“I better not stink! A body must scrub herself raw to please some folk!” Demelza said angrily, walking off with a dry towel.

I looked up at Ross and shrugged my shoulders. “I’m trying to be gentle with her, but I have to scrub really good to get rid of the crawlers.”

“I do not blame you, Ali.” He said before biting into his apple he held.

“Sometimes I feel like you do blame me or hate me for some stuff…” I admitted with sad eyes.

He looked at me with a questionable look before we spotted Jimmy coming around the corner. He looked to me and took his hat off.

“I’m sorry, Ma’am. I didn’t mean to bother you.” He said to me.

I held up a hand and shook my head. “You’re fine. We weren’t discussing anything.” I said without hesitation.

At that moment, I felt like I knew how to rule and control. I felt like I knew how to take charge. Of course I wouldn’t though. It’s wrong to control people.

“What happened?” Ross asked, still by the window.

“It’s the mine, Ross. They closed it.” Jimmy said, looking to Ross.

I looked down and then up at Ross. I curtsied before I spoke and left.

“I must go find Demelza.” And I did go search for her.

I was in the kitchen, cleaning dishes. Ross came in and was walking to his study room. Prudie was right behind him, her face angry.

“So, we be hiring everybody now?” She scolded.

Ross didn’t say anything. Instead he just shut his door to his study room, with him in the room. I was confused as to what was happening.

“What’s going on?” I asked.

Prudie looked over at me. “He hired the lad to be a famer boy.”

“Well good…we need one.” I said before going back to the dishes.

“Ross can’t afford ‘im or us. We be gone in a month.” She said before leaving the room.

I sighed, knowing she was right about Ross not being able to afford the help. I wished there was something I could do. I was powerless.

I knocked on the door to his study. I heard nothing in return so I called out to him, saying who it was. After a moment he allowed me to enter the room. I opened the door and smiled when I saw him. He was sitting at a table, staring at some object in his hand and some papers. The object was so tiny; it looked to be a ring.

“What you did was very kind of you, Ross. Don’t beat yourself up for it. We’ll-….you’ll find a way to fix everything.” I said hoping to encourage him.

He looked at me after he put the tiny object away. He grabbed his coat and hat, putting them on. He wasn’t looking at me, and it started to make me wonder if I had said the wrong thing.

“I apologize if I said something wrong. I’m only trying to give you words of encouragement, hoping you will at least have a smile on your face.” I walked closer to him and he finally looked at me. “Don’t hate me for trying to make you happy.”

“I don’t hate you.” He said finally. “Thank you for your words. I’m going to go now; I need to go visit my uncle.” Ross kissed my knuckles before leaving the room. “Oh and can you teach Demelza how to clean and do other things around the house?”

“Yes…” I said and then heard his footsteps lead him to the door.

I went outside to find Demelza. She was carrying firewood. I went up to her and tapped her shoulder. I think I spooked her a bit because she dropped one piece of wood on the ground.

“Oh, hi!” Demelza said before going to bend to pick up the wood.

I grabbed it first and smiled at her. I took some of the wood she carried and we walked to the firewood pile. We brushed off our sleeves to get rid of the dirt and wood chips.

“Ross is gone. He has things to attend to. He wants me to help you learn how things go around here.” I paused for a moment. “Don’t worry, I’m not like Prudie and Jud, I won’t make you do all the work.”

Two or three hours passed by, I wasn’t for sure. Ross had returned home but he was accompanied with Verity. I waved at her with soapy hands. Demelza and I were washing and drying the laundry.

“Demelza, this is my cousin Verity.” Ross called out to Demelza.

Demelza stood straight before she awkwardly curtsied. Once she did that she took off. I think either being embarrassed or shy.

“Has she settled?” Verity asked.

Ross got off his horse as he replied to her. “Still somewhat an outsider I feel.” He helped her off her horse and slightly grunted a bit. I looked over at him, a bit worried.

“Do your wounds still pain you?” She asked.

Ross frowned slightly before replying. “Best that it did…”

Verity and Ross walked a few steps before she spoke up again. I started to fold the dry clothes and put them into a basket.

“Ross, I want to ask you the greatest favors.” Verity spoke and turned to see me watching.

I bit my bottom lip before returning to my duties. I could no longer see them, but I could hear them.

“Before I ask you for the favor, how are you and Ali getting along?” Verity asked.

I couldn’t see what Ross’s expression was, but I imagined he looked over at me.

“We are _friends_.” He said simply.

“I feel that it’s not that simple. You live with two beautiful and young women.”

“And?”

“I fear people will talk.”

Ross’s voice became cold. “I don’t want to have this discussion. Please tell me of this favor and I will see what I can do.”

I heard a door shut and I turned around. They were no longer outside.

“Only friends…” I whispered to myself. “I guess that’s fine.”

It was almost dinner time. Verity had left long ago and Ross was in his study, as always. He was sitting at his desk with a troubled look. I wondered what Verity had asked him to do.

At that moment, Ross stood quickly and grabbed his coat and hat. He walked out of the house before any of us could say anything to him. I leaned the broom onto the wall.

“Where he be goin’?” Asked Demelza, drying the dishes.

“To the dance.” Prudie answered.

“Dance?” I asked.

“He don’t look too glad about it.” Demelza said as she started to put the dishes away.

“He probably doesn’t want to go. I don’t imagine Ross being the kind who enjoys dances.” I said and looked towards the door to the house. “He’s probably taking Verity to the dance.”

Demelza and I were scrubbing the floors. Prudie and Jud were just sitting around and drinking. It annoyed the hell out of me. I was tired how they treated Demelza and I.

“It’s late.” I said to Demelza.

“Aye, it is.” She replied.

“Ross should be back soon. Do you think he would have eaten yet? Should we cook him something?” I put the scrubber into the bucket and she did the same.

“We migh’ as well. Case he hadn’ ate yet.” Demelza stood up and went to the kitchen to cook Ross something.

Now I was starting to worry. It was past bedtime and Ross wasn’t home. Maybe he decided to stay over at his uncle’s house.

I sat there staring at the food Demelza and I made for him. It was a waste of food if I just threw it away. I took a bite of the bread and then watched as Demelza walked into Ross’s study room.

Having no idea why she would even go in there, I stood up to see what she was doing. Prudie and Jud made their way upstairs. They were drunk off their asses and loud.

I walked into the study and saw Demelza holding up a copper ore. I think she saw me when she held it up because she quickly put it down. She kept her head down, not looking at me.

“I’m not going to tell on you, hell I’m not even mad.” I bit my bottom lip before closing the study door behind me. “What are you doing in here?”

“Well, there be a lot of books and stuff in ‘ere. I ain’t never been in ‘ere so…” Demelza tried to explain herself.

“Can you read?” I asked and she shook her head. “Well, I guess that’s a positive thing for you if you want to be in here. Me, I can read. I would be in even more trouble than you.”

“I don’t want ye in trouble.” Demelza said as she made her way around the desk, towards me.

“I won’t…just don’t tell Ross?” I suggested and then walked out of the room with Demelza.

Jud was standing right there, glaring at us. “What ye two been doin’ in there?”

“Just lookin’.” Demelza answered.

“Just lookin’?” Jud repeated.

“I already spoke to her, Jud. She won’t do it again.” I said, irritated.

“There ain’t nothin’ in there for the likes of we. Go home. Both of ye need to go back home. Ye don’ belong ‘ere.” Jud turned around and went back upstairs.

He is so rude. I wished that I could have done something. I woke up to the sound of the door shutting. I had fallen asleep, leaning on the dining table. I rubbed my eyes before spotting Ross.

“Why are you sleeping out in my dining room? He asked confused.

“Well, good morning to you too.” I said before getting up. “You didn’t come home and I was worried. Here let me take your coat.” I said and he handed it to me.

The smell of a woman’s perfume filled my nose. Why was he wearing a woman’s perfume? I bit my bottom lip before speaking to him. He was pouring himself some alcohol.

“Where did you sleep last night?” I asked, not looking at him. _“Why do I care?”_ I thought to myself.

There was a moment of silence before he replied. “In a bed.” Once he answered he took a drink.

“Where at though?” I turned to face him. “You have a woman’s perfume smell...on you.”

Ross looked down at the floor. “Why should it matter to you?”

“Because it does, I don’t want to be up late worrying about you when you are just out dancing with women and fucking them!” I snapped in frustration.

He glared up at me before making his way over to me. “Don’t speak that way to me.”

“So it’s true. Was it a whore or someone from the dance?” I asked and he took his coat out of my hands.

“That is none of your business!”

“Fine, so if I were to go out and fuck whomever I wanted to, you’d be fine with it?!” I argued back.

He glared at me for what felt like forever. I glared back at him with pain and anger in my eyes. He went to open his mouth before there was a knock on the door.

“We’ll have no more of this discussion. If you wish to talk to me that way again, I will not have you stay here anymore.” Ross said before going to his study room and grabbing his paper work.

A knock on the door came again and Ross put his paperwork down on the dining table. He looked at me and gave me a long stare before he spoke to me.

“Aren’t you going to answer that?” He asked in a harsh tone.

“I’m not your maid.” I said with tears in my eyes. “Why don’t you call up your whore and have her do your bidding.” I had enough and made my way up to my room.

Soon I heard an unfamiliar voice speak. I think he was in the kitchen with Ross.

“Uncle, to what do I owe the pleasure?” Ross asked as if nothing was ever wrong.

“Opening a mine?” The man asked.

“Exploring the idea.” Ross answered.

“Won’t take no for an answer, the curse of the Poldark’s and our salvation.” His tone of voice was proud. “I solute you, Boy. Take Francis with you. He needs to learn. When do you meet him next?”

“Tomorrow, if Pasco can show up any interest.” Ross answered.

I decided to listen to no more. I shut my door lightly before walking over to my bed. I sat down on it and let a tear fall from my eye. I let myself grow feelings for a man that I just met and has none for me. How stupid was I?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Oh no! Ross and Ali are fighting! :( Don’t worry though…the next chapter will make up for this one. ;) Have a nice day or night!


	8. Chapter 8

** Chapter 8 **

It was the day that Ross was going to meet up with men to talk about the mine. I didn’t know much about it, nor do I care for it at the time. Demelza and I were working outside.

Ross came out of the house and went to his horse. He looked over to us before he got onto his horse. As he rose onto the horse he spoke to us.

“Ali and Demelza, you two look weary to the bone. Have they been making you girls a beast to burden?” He asked and glared at Prudie and Jud, making them walk off to do whatever.

“It’s fine, Ross. I don’t mind working. It gives me something to do.” I replied.

“It be that Jud, Sir.” Demelza spoke up and I placed a hand on her shoulder to stop her, but she continued. “He sayin’ I got ideas when I ain’t! I know my place.”

“Your place is where I say it is.” He paused for a moment. “Demelza go get your cloak.”

“Sir, I ain’t never had no cloak.” She said.

Ross nodded, I think to himself. He probably felt like he was neglecting Demelza.

“Get on; I need to go to town. You can try to bargain with a merchant to get fish for us.” Ross said and helped Demelza get on. “Ali, you go get some rest. You look very tired.”

Before I could answer, he was gone. A hint of jealously coursed through my body. How come he took her to town when he hasn’t taken me yet? Am I an embarrassment to him?

I didn’t rest at all. Instead I did small chores. I was still seething from yesterday when Ross and I fought. As I was kneading dough I heard Ross’s horse neigh.

In came Demelza with a huge smile on her face. She twirled and spun around in the kitchen. She had on a new cloak. It was brown on the outside and red on the inside. It suited her very well.

“That’s very pretty.” I said to Demelza after hearing Ross making his way inside.

“Thanks! I pick’d it out me self.” Demelza said and spun around again.

I felt Ross’s eyes on me and I turned to see him watching me from the doorway of his study. I smiled very slightly before I went back to kneading the dough.

“Ali, may I speak to you in my study?” Ross asked and I stopped kneading the bread.

It took me a bit before I answered him, not knowing what he could want. “Sure.” I said and cleaned off the flour and dough from my hands.

I walked into the study and saw Ross leaning over his desk. He looked very serious and I had so many thoughts running around in my head. What could he want?

“Close the door, please.” He said and I did so. “I want to make amends with you, Ali. We both said things yesterday that were uncalled for.”

“I do regret speaking out of line, Ross. I don’t know what came over me.” I admitted, but I knew what did.

“You’re very protective over me, as well as I am over you. When you asked me how I would feel if you went out sleeping with whomever, I thought about it. I wouldn’t be happy with your choice, and I regret mine.” He sighed before adding more. “I need you to be honest with me though.”

“I’ve been honest with you.” I said, although just a moment ago I lied to him.

“I know you have and I thank you for that.” He walked over to me and held out his hand for me to grab.

I put my hand in his, staring at our touching hands. “Are you going to kick me out?” I asked.

“No, nor will I ever do that. I would never bring myself to have you leave.” He said before pressing his lips to my knuckles. “Do you like being here?”

“Yes.” I said without hesitation.

“You’re right, you’re not my maid. I’m sorry I treat you like one.” Ross ran a thumb over where he kissed.

“You do sometimes, but moment like this I feel that you treat me like a woman.” I admitted.

“Do you want my honesty?” He asked, looking at me and I nodded. “I needed stress relief. The dance was hell.” He looked away from me but still held my hand. “If I came home that night, I might have taken it out on any of you. I don’t want you to see that side of me.”

“So, you had sex with some stranger to relieve yourself?” I asked, knowing the answer.

“Yes…” It looked like he was trying to come up with something to say. “Ali…I-…”

There was a knock on the study door. Demelza was on the other side.

“Sir, there be a lady here to see ye.” Demelza said.

Ross looked at me. I could tell he was very confused, and frankly so was I.

We both walk out and find a lady sitting down. I had no idea who it was but judging by Ross’s face, he knew her. Was it the prostitute he slept with?

“Elizabeth, have you been offered some refreshments?” He asked

Elizabeth, that name sounds familiar.

“Your maid has done her best.” Elizabeth said, looking over to the food and drink.

Ross looked over at Demelza and smiled at her. “You can go.”

Elizabeth looked over at me and tilted her head slightly. “And who is this?”

“Elizabeth, this is Alianna Shields. A couple of days after I had gotten back, I found her alone. She needed a place to stay and now she lives here.” Ross explained and looked over at me. “I’d like to talk to Elizabeth private. You and I will talk later. I promise.”

I nodded and then curtsied to the best of my abilities. Demelza and I were probably on the same level when it came to that. I walked away to go be with Demelza. Before I found her, I stayed in the next room. I was only in the other room and I could hear everything they were speaking of.

“Oh, Ross…!” Elizabeth cried out.

“What is wrong?” Ross asked.

“How do I even put it in words?” Elizabeth asked frantically.

Jud came into the house with firewood. He was going to stalk the fire. I frowned a bit to myself. Elizabeth is the woman who hurt Ross. How dare she come over?

“Just try. You love Francis, I love Francis. This cannot continue.” Ross spoke with such sincerity.

Jud walked into the room that Ross and Elizabeth were in with the firewood.

“Out!” Ross commanded.

Jud was attempting to speak back but was cut off by Ross ordering him to leave again.

“You must speak with the both of them!” Elizabeth begged.

“I’ll follow you directly.” Ross said and Elizabeth left the room. I could tell Ross was talking to Jud because he was using his not so happy tone of voice. “Saddle my horse and remind me to thrash you when I return.”

“Aye, if I recall, Mr. Ross.” Jud said with a low voice.

I heard the door shut and my heart sank. I imagined that Ross was going to his uncle’s house, judging by the conversation I heard. So Ross and Elizabeth were going behind people’s backs and seeing each other? No, he’s a good man with loyalty and honor. Ross would not do such a thing.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Yay an update! :) What did you think?


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Warning: This chapter has sexy Ross doing sexy things with Ali. There is no sex but there is a conversation of it and a little bit of touching. Hopefully it’s not too much. My apologies if it is!**

It was the day after Elizabeth came over. Last night when Ross came home, he explained to me that Verity and some guy named Captain Blamey was to meet here. Apparently, Blamey and his wife had got into a fight one day. She got in his face and attacked him. He pushed her off and she hit her head. She ended up dying and he paid for his crime of murdering his wife.

“Do you believe what Verity says about him to be true?” I had asked him that night.

“I don’t know what to believe…” Ross mumbled out.

I bit my bottom lip, thinking for a couple of seconds before I decided on what to say to him.

“I think that you feel for her. You know what it’s like to love someone and it’s forbidden.” I ran a hand over my arm, nervous of what to say next. “I’m not saying you pity her. I’m saying that you have an understanding and wish to ease her pain.”

“Perhaps that’s my reasoning.” Ross responded and looked over to me. “Can we talk about our discussion in the study room?”

“Later tomorrow…I wish to go to bed.” I said before standing up from the table.

He grabbed my hand and ran his thumb over it. I felt my heart sink and melt as he gazed up at me. Slowly he let go of my hand.

“I’m sorry, I should let you sleep.” He stated.

“Can…I lay….” I stopped myself.

I hated sleeping alone in this house. I felt so frightened by the noises. I knew I was safe. I knew Ross was in the room next to me, but I still felt this way. Because I felt like this, I have been getting little sleep.

“You wish to lay where?” He asked and stood up.

“No, never mind.” I looked down at the ground. “I should go. Goodnight.”

I quickly fled to my bedroom before he could speak to me. Why am I so stupid? How could I let myself even think about sleeping with him?

I laid in my bed that night, not being able to stop cursing at myself. I heard a knock on my bedroom door. Sitting up in my bed, I called out to whoever it was.

“Yes?”

“It’s me…” Ross said softly. “May I come in?”

I covered myself with the blanket. I wasn’t wearing anything under my night dress. The night coldness had made my body react to it. In other words, my nipples were poking up under my night dress.

He came in and I could tell he was trying to avoid looking at me, in case if I wasn’t decent.

“Forgive me if I woke you…I just can’t stop wondering what you wanted.” He said as if he was unsure of himself.

“Ross, it’s nothing.” I said and then sighed. “Just, I haven’t slept well. I was wondering if it was because I am scared of the noises. Back in my world, I have a cat to cuddle with. Here I just have myself.”

Ross looked at me as I spoke about having myself. He shook his head and made his way over to me. He sat on my bed and lightly touched my cheek.

“You don’t just have yourself. You have me.” He spoke and I felt like I believed him.

“How do I have you when you love another woman?” I asked but then I covered my mouth with my hand. “I’m sorry…” I mumbled against my hand.

“I know what you must think of me. Loving one woman who I can’t have and talking to another like…” He slowly took my chin into his hand. “This…”

“Please don’t…” I begged.

Ross removed his hand from my face. Unable to decide on something, he just looked away from me.

“It’s not that I don’t have feelings for you, Ross.” I began to talk. “I’m just scared because you could hurt me at the snap of your fingers. I’ve never loved someone like this and I don’t know if I’d survive a heartbreak. When you didn’t return that one night, I feared the worst. I felt sick and frightened. I never want to feel that way again.”

“You won’t have to.” He said and scooted closer to me.

“Ross, please…it’s late.” I tried to make an excuse.

I was terrified of how much this man meant to me. I was too afraid to lose him. What if he and I didn’t work out? Where would I go? Who would I be with?

“Come to bed with me…” His whispered but I shook my head.

“You and I both know what that would lead to.” I replied but Ross just chuckled.

“I promise you that it won’t.” Ross placed his forehead on my own. “I just would like to sleep next to you. I won’t kiss you or touch you. Not unless you tell me.”

I started to give in to his tempting words. Oh what the hell, it was only a dream right? I keep forgetting about that.

“Alright, I’ll sleep with you.” I agreed and stood up from my bed.

Ross stood up as well and held out his hand for me to take. I trust that he wouldn’t do anything unless he had my consent to. Frankly, I wouldn’t mind if he did kiss me, but I wasn’t going to admit that.

We made it to his bedroom and he let go of my hand so I could get on the other side. Once he closed the door, he joined me in his bed. I could tell by his breathing that he was nervous.

“Ross, don’t be nervous. I trust you.” I assured him and laid my head on the pillow.

He laid on his side and we both stared at each other in the darkness. My heart pounded hard and fast as we watched each other. I wondered what he was thinking.

“Penny for your thoughts?” Ross asked.

I shook my head. “Just thinking about how much time I have left with you until I go back.”

“Well, you said that the last time you were here, a week had gone by in this world. Since you came back it has only been…” He started to count. “Eleven days. So a week and four days.”

“Yes, and it was only one hour that went by. So, it’s been one hour and some minutes in my world.” I rubbed my head as I tried to do the math. “Hopefully I will be sleeping the hours I normally sleep.”

“Which are…?” Ross asked.

“Around eight hours.” I answered.

“So you have six or seven more weeks with me.” Ross stated and I moved closer to him.

“Yeah, something like that.” I ran my hand over his jawline. “Why must you be so ridiculously handsome?” I teased and he chuckled.

“Why must you be so talkative why I am trying to sleep.” He stated simply as he took my hand, kissing it.

“Because, now I’m no longer tired.” I answered back.

“I can make you tired.” Ross said with a big smirk.

I couldn’t help but find it adorable how he and I teased each other. Shaking my head, I turned around so I could be the little spoon.

“Do you know what spooning is?” I asked

“I have never heard of this term before.” Ross answered.

“It’s another way of saying cuddling. You would be up behind me, your arm around me like this.” I took his arm and wrapped it on top of my waist. “And I’d be this close to you…” I scooted into his body, molding with him.

I heard his breathing shift a bit. Maybe I was being too much?

“Is this too much?” I asked.

He tugged me closer to him, if possible. “No…” He breathed against my neck. “I won’t lie, you are very tempting. I wish to make love to you right now, but I won’t.”

“Make love?” I asked and smiled at the words he used. “Perhaps we can another time, Ross. Right now I don’t feel like losing my virginity.”

There was a long pause before Ross returned words. “You’re a virgin?”

“Yes…” I said very confusingly.

“I’m sorry, I had no idea.” I could tell he was frowning.

“Don’t worry, I never expected you to be one.” I admitted and shifted in his hold. “Goodnight, Ross…” I said and I felt him smile.

“Goodnight.”

It was amazing when I woke up to him. Ross Poldark’s sleeping face is very angelic. He barely snores; it’s more like a breathing noise.

I was downstairs, in my regular dress. I was making food for our guests with Demelza. She had this big grin on her face like she knew a secret.

“What?” I asked her.

“I went upstairs this mornin’. I was goin’ to go to yer room to wake ye and the door was open. You weren’ in there.” She stated.

I felt my cheeks flush red. “Oh yeah?”

“Where did ye sleep last night?” She asked and gave me a light nudge.

I kept quiet and then let a huge grin settle on my face. I was about to tell her when I heard Ross coming down the stairs. His hair was a bit messy, like always. He was buttoning up his vest and smiled towards me.

I gave a shy smile back at him before looking over at Demelza. She and I started to giggle like teenage girls. Ross made his way over to me and lightly touched my waist.

“May I ask what is so funny?” He asked.

“It’s a girl thing. You wouldn’t understand.” I said and stuck my tongue out at him playfully.

“Careful…” He warned and then whispered into my ear so only I could hear. “I’ll make sure that tongue of yours is punished if you do that again.”

I shivered and turned my head slightly to look at him. I poked my tongue out of my mouth, just very slightly. I was testing the waters, I know.

He gave me this cocky look that made me almost kneel before him. Ross Poldark was a man of power and he knew he had some command over me. He knew how to use it to his advantage too.

“I’ll be right back.” Demelza said as she made her way out of the house.

I had no idea where she was going but I knew that I was alone with tall, smoldering, and handsome. I turned to look at what Ross was doing and he smiled down at me.

“You are really pushing me. Lucky for you…I won’t punish you.” Ross said in his dark tone.

“Maybe you should, so I could learn my lesson…Sir.” I said and bumped his hip with my booty.

His hands were on my waist in an instant. I immediately went back to thinking about when he woke up this morning.

I was staring at him, admiring how beautiful he looked. He shifted a bit and I saw something poking up from his bedding. I had no idea what it was until I poked at it. Morning wood, it was morning wood.

I took a glance at the tent he was pitching. When I poked it, it didn’t feel all that hard. I was going to lightly touch it again, out of curiosity of course, until I heard a light chuckle.

I glanced up and met the smoldering eyes of Ross looking at me. I immediately blushed and hid my face in his chest. I regretted my curiosity.

“It’s alright, I’m not mad at you. I found it rather amusing.” He admitted. “Have you never touched or seen one before?”

“I’ve saw one, not in real life. I’ve seen drawings and pictures, like in school when they were teaching us about sex and stuff. I’ve just recently lost my touching a penis virginity.” I mumbled into his chest.

“I have never woken up to someone touching or examining it.” He chuckled out before kissing the top of my head. “I won’t make you do anything that you’re not ready to do. If you wish to become friends with it then I can set up a date for you two to get friendly.” Ross was teasing me of course.

“Jerk…” I muttered and looked up at him. “I didn’t know what it was at first.”

“I had an idea.” Ross thought for a moment. “I have to tell you something.”

I tilted my head a bit, inching closer because I knew he wanted to be serious.

“I have sex in two ways. One, I make love. The other…I get this hunger inside.” He contemplated on his words a bit.

“I know what you mean.” I said. “I mean, I have an idea of what you mean. I’ve read erotic books with that kind of stuff.”

He rolled on top of me and I looked up at him, ready for what he wanted to do. Damn him.

“I have this urge inside to fuck you until you can’t walk anymore. I want to spank your ass, pleasure you until your heart’s content, taste you…and…” He swallowed. “I want to make you mine, only mine.”

My heart was beating out a samba. I felt like I was melting under his gaze and his words. How could he have so much effect over me?

“I want you to do all those things.” I parted my lips. “Not right now, okay? I’m not ready…”

It seemed like he just came out of his own little world, seeing what position we were in. As he got off of me, I felt his morning wood brush against my leg. Yep, that really almost had me get on top of him.

“Where did you go?” Ross whispered into my ear as he brushed his lips against the rim.

“Sorry, I was lost in my memories of this morning.” I said and slightly turned my head.

He smiled at me before he removed his hands that were on my waist. “I need to go now. I’m going to be busy today. I’ll speak later with you.” Ross walked over to his study room and slowly shut the door. I guess that was the end of our sexual adventure for now.

“Captain Poldark, most generous to have us meet here. In view of your concerns…” Blamey said as he walked into the dining room.

“Verity trusts you, I trust Verity.” Ross replied with a serious look.

“She is my redemption. You’ll have no cause to regret it.” Blamey looked over to Verity, admiring her face.

“I believe you.” Ross said and looked over at me.

I came up to the three, Verity, Ross, and Blamey, offering each of them a drink. They all declined politely.

“I see that dress fits you well, Ali.” Verity said with a sweet smile.

“Thank you…” I said with a bashful smile. “I promise I will pay you back.”

“No need…think of the dresses and other things as gifts.” She said and placed a hand on my shoulder.

“I’m sorry; I do not believe we have met.” Blamey said and bowed. “I am Captain Blamey.”

I curtsied before speaking. “I am Alianna Shields.”

He smiled very kindly at me. “I wish you two the best.”

“Oh, Sir-“ I began to speak.

“We thank you for your wish. Now, excuse us.” Ross said and took me by the back of my waist, leading me out of the room.

“You basically just said we are together.” I whispered to Ross.

“I didn’t want you to speak with him anymore. I don’t know…something doesn’t feel right. Maybe I shouldn’t have them meet here anymore.” Ross frowned as he started to think.

I tapped his forehead with my index finger. “Let the two lovers love each other. I would hate it if someone didn’t approve of us and we couldn’t speak or see each other.”

I could tell that Ross wanted to smile. I leaned up and kissed his jaw line.

“We need to get to work if we want the house to be in top shape.” I reminded him.

Ross was with Jimmy, helping him unload the hay. I was drying laundry and Demelza was out picking flowers, I think. Prudie and Jud, I had no idea where and what they were doing.

I forgot to ask Ross what he wanted for super tonight. It slipped my mind. I know I’m not his maid, but I wanted to care for him as much as I could.

I walked over to where I thought Ross and Jimmy were but Ross wasn’t there. I looked at Jimmy and frowned at him.

“Ross is with two ladies.” He answered my unspoken question.

“What?” I asked and walked over to where Jimmy pointed.

He was right. Ross was talking to an older woman, the mother I presume, and her daughter. I think that the mother was trying to set up a date with Ross. I know he wouldn’t be too harsh, but I also didn’t want him to agree on coming over for tea. I don’t know what they did in the olden days. I was just guessing.

I made my way over to Ross and the two women. I had no idea what I was going to say to explain my reasons to interrupt them. Ross turned to me, a look of relief showing on his face. The two women were already watching me.

“This must be the woman you adopted.” The older woman said.

“I have adopted no one.” Ross stated and moved over to stand next to me. “This is Alianna Shields.” He pointed in the direction behind them. “That woman’s name is Demelza. She is the one you’ve probably heard about. Demelza is my kitchen maid.”

“And who is this lady to you?” The younger one asked.

“She is a dear friend of mine. I have offered her a place to stay.” Ross explained.

I added more to his explanation. “My parents have passed away. I ended up here in Cornwall and I had nowhere else to go. Ross found me and took me in.”

“Well, you’re taking everyone in.” The older woman said with a judging tone. “Since you are not courting her, I do not see why she has interrupted our conversation.”

“Mother please, it’s fine. She probably just wanted to see if Ross needed something.” The younger one said.

I saw an invisible string pop over Ross’s head, like it was his last straw. He looked irritated. Kindly he started to kiss the women’s hands.

“I’m sorry, I must leave now. I have duties to attend to.” Ross said and turned to leave.

“Oh please, you must come over for tea.” The older woman announced.

I knew it!

“My apologies but I am afraid that you would be wasting your time.” He said with a slight bow, taking my arm around his and walking me up to the house.

“Well, aren’t you a gentleman.” I teased.

“I have no interest in her daughter. She approached me at the ball, I declined then too.” Ross said and removed his arm on mine. “I really do have duties to attend to though. I will speak with you later.” He kissed my hand and smiled warmly at me. “Don’t work too hard…I would like you to save your energy for tonight so you can talk my ears off in bed.”

I lightly slapped his arm. “Jerk…” I mumbled with a smile.

**A/N: I hope that it wasn’t too out of character…**


	10. Chapter 10

** Chapter 10 **

Demelza was sweeping the floors. She wore a new dress Ross had bought her. She looked stunning. I was washing dishes when I overheard Ross talking to Demelza.

“Have you heard word of your family?” Ross asked.

“No, Sir.” Demelza answered.

I shouldn’t listen to his conversations anymore. So I tuned them out, singing a song from my world in my head.

Ross left the house, heading to his mine. I was upstairs making our- his bed. I’ve only been in bed once with him, so yes it’s his bed. I heard a ruckus in the kitchen, which caused me to leave the bedroom and walk down the stairs to see what was happening.

“Filthy Skunk!” Francis shouted at Blamey.

Oh no, Verity and Blamey were caught. How did they find out? As I thought things over, I felt eyes on me. I turned and saw an old man staring at me. It must be Francis’s father.

He glared at me and then over to Ross. Ross looked to his uncle with confusion, until he looked to me. Realization hit him and he made his way over next to me. I gripped onto Ross’s arm, not really liking all of the yelling.

“Francis, no!” Verity stood between Blamey and Francis.

“How dare you see my sister behind our backs?” Francis spat out.

“If you and your father refuse to meet me-…” Blamey had begun to speak but was interrupted by Francis.

“We do not deal with wife murders!”

“I have the right to choose my own life!” Verity said loudly.

I have never seen her this way before. She looked so terrified and angry.

Francis grabbed his sister and pushed her to their father. Their father gripped onto her arms so she wouldn’t run back to Blamey.

“Maybe a thrashing would help you learn…” Francis threatened.

“Not in my house.” Ross warned.

“You have the impudence to take his side?” Ross’s uncle said in response to his words.

“I take no one’s side, but it won’t change the issue of this foolery!” Ross spoke up loudly.

“I have no wish to coral, but Verity is coming with me.” Blamey spoke, getting close to Francis’s face.

Things were going so well today. Now, I feel like everything is ruined.

“Oh no, she is not!” Francis said back in his face.

“Please Francis, stop!” Verity called out.

“Yes please…stop this silly argument and-…” I began to say but was interrupted by Francis.

“You, hold your tongue! This is no matter of yours. Ross, get your woman out of here.” Francis ordered.

“His woman? You are courting her?” His uncle sounded offended.

“I am not, Uncle. He is just throwing his anger towards her.” Ross looked over to me. “Go outside, come in when I tell you to.”

I nodded and walked out of the house. I didn’t want to see anymore. I stood with Demelza outside the house. There was a lot of arguing and then it had gotten quiet. Maybe it was all done? Nope. I was wrong.

Francis and Blamey came out of the house, seething with anger and holding pistols. Soon Ross, his uncle, and Verity came out after them. I ran up to Ross with a questionable look.

“What is happening?” I asked in a panicked tone.

“Listen, Go back inside. You do not need to see this.” Ross told me but I shook my head. “Ross, if they are doing what I think they are doing, stop them!”

‘Please Ross, stop them!” Verity called out and then went up to Francis. “Please I beg of you!”

Francis pushed her away and gave his father his coat to hold.

“Francis, I urge you to consider-…” Ross was interrupted by Mr. Interruption himself.

“Consider what? That anyone can misuse our trust and take advantage of us?” Francis snapped. “I have a lot of things to consider.” He pointed to me. “I have been very open minded about that woman living with you, and this is what I get?” Francis saw Jud walking up to the group. “You Sir, can you count?”

“Aye, Sir…one two four seven…” Jud began counting.

“Never mind! We’ll count ourselves.” Francis said and went back to back with Blamey.

“Please stop!” I called out, begging. “This isn’t a game, both of you can get hurt or worse die!”

“I have told you to hold your tongue, Wench!” Francis spat out at me.

“Francis, do not speak to her that way! She is right. Please stop this madness!” Ross pleaded but was not a victor.

They cocked their guns and began walking while Francis counted their steps.

“One…two….three….”

Verity started to cry and beg. She begged for someone to stop them, but no one did. Ross had a hold of me so I wouldn’t do something stupid. I had no energy to be neither brave nor stupid. I held onto Ross and prayed for everything to be alright.

“Four. Five. Six. Seven. Eight. Nine. Ten.”

It all felt like it was happening in slow motion. Each man turned around to face one another. They pointed their guns at each other and fired. At the corner of my eye, a red color splattered in the air. I turned and saw Francis fall to the ground. He had been shot.

Quickly, Ross and I ran over to Francis. Ross applied pressure to his neck where he was shot at.

“We must get him inside, now!” Ross shouted and picked Francis up.

I quickly followed Ross into the house. I grabbed a bucket of water and made my way to the bedroom Ross had Francis in. It was his room.

“Help me stop the bleeding.” Ross commanded and looked over at me.

I was ripping a bed sheet and soaking it in water. I handed it to Ross and watched him do his magic. He must have learned this technique overseas. I helped applied pressure to Francis’s throat when Ross ripped more of the sheet to get it wet.

My hands shook as I saw the blood covering my hands. Francis was staring up at me. I could see the panic in his eyes. It made me wonder if he thought I was going to kill him.

“You’re not going to die. Not today.” I said and gave him a friendly smile.

Francis relaxed a smidge. It was a long process but eventually he ceased to bleed out. Ross and I hugged each other. Both of us were covered in blood.

Soon enough, Elizabeth came barging in. I knew I didn’t like her from the moment I saw her.

“No! How could you?!” Elizabeth pleaded very angrily.

I was shocked and confused. Why was she freaking out so much? He was a live at least.

“Elizabeth-…” Ross spoke out.

“How could you let him die?!” Elizabeth cried out.

“He’s not dead!” I shouted, making sure she heard me.

Shocked, she stared at me.

“Talk to him…” Ross encouraged.

At that moment, Francis opened his eyes He was weak but stable. Like I told him, he wasn’t going to die today.

Ross and I left the room and went downstairs. Ross took out his alcohol and started to chug it. I wasn’t a fan of the idea but I knew today was hell for him. To lighten up the mood, I made a comment about his shirt.

“That stain is going to be tough to get out.” I joked.

Ross breathed out a smile. “I’ll just burn the shirt. This won’t come out.”

“But it’s one of my favorites.” I said with a smile. I leaned up and whispered in his ear, knowing that he and I were in a room alone. “It shows off your chest…” I quickly kissed his cheek.

Ross shook his head and took another drink. “You sure do know how to make a moment good.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment.” I winked and leaned against his chest. “I’m so glad you and everyone is alright.”

“Verity and Blamey are not alright…” Ross reminded me.

“I meant for being alive…” I muttered and Ross smiled.

“I know, I’m sorry.” He said and kissed my forehead. “I wished you didn’t witness that.”

“It builds character, I guess.” I shrugged and looked over to the other room where everyone was in. “They hate me, your family.”

“They don’t know you, so they can’t hate you.” Ross turned and spotted his uncle glancing between him and I. “Excuse me, Ali.” He said and walked over to his uncle.

I had no idea what they were speaking about, but I could tell it was good. Elizabeth walked up to Ross and I think she thanked him. The look on Ross’s face when she kept speaking went from a small smile to heartbreak and disaster.

Once they left, I walked up to Ross. I was very concerned about what the hell was wrong now.

“…With child…” Ross muttered out.

“Excuse me?” I asked.

“She’s with child.” Ross repeated and I sighed.

This really wasn’t his day. I felt so bad for Ross. What could I do to make him happier?

“I’m sorry…” I said, not knowing what to say.

“Don’t be. This is for the best and will help me move on faster.” Ross said and smiled at me. “Get Prudie, Jud, Jimmy, and Demelza, we are going to the mine.”

We all had a fun picnic at the mine. Ross and Jimmy put up a sign to the mine. I sat on a blanket, eating a slice of bread and some grapes.

Ross walked over to me and sat behind me so I could lean into him if I wanted to. I smiled at him and offered him a grape. He opened his mouth and I had a cute idea.

I placed the grape between my lips and fed him that way. Our lips grazed together and I gave him a flirtatious wink. I could tell he was slightly shocked but wasn’t going to complain.

Demelza walked over and gave Ross his own plate. She sat down in front of us on another blanket and began to eat.

“You and Ali did well today.” Ross began to speak. “We didn’t get to finish talking about your family.”

“Sir?” Demelza questioned.

“If you miss them or feel like you ever want to go home, you can.”

“You want to get rid of me.” Demelza accused.

“What?” Ross asked with a confused look on his face.

I was lost as well. I thought what he said was very kind of him.

“You been wishing me gone. Sir, I’ll work harder!” Demelza pleaded.

“Demelza, your work is more than satisfactory.” Ross reassured.

“Then why?” She asked.

“I was merely offering you the chance to return home.” Ross explained better.

“I belong here, Sir.” Demelza said.

My lips grew into a big smile. She did belong here. Hopefully I did as well. In a strange way I felt like this was my new family now. Ross, Demelza, Prudie, Jud, and Jimmy, all one big and very weird family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: That was the end of episode two! I hope that my story is to your liking. I really enjoy writing this story. As of right now I am writing this on April 26. I have written 5 chapters today! I am very proud of myself for making it this far. Right now I have no feedback, but I am hoping you all like my story. Please tell me what you think!


	11. Chapter 11

** Chapter 11 **

My life has become more complicated since I have been having these vivid dreams. I now have been dreaming of this world for a week now. Since then, in the dream world, 8 months, a couple of weeks and a few days have passed.

Ross and I haven’t been able to continue our relationship. He had been too busy working hard on the mine. We do sleep in the same bed together, but no hanky panky has happened. In a way, I am glad it hasn’t. I am still not ready to give myself away. I do love him, but I just don’t feel it yet. Maybe I am broken? Maybe he deserves better?

My love has respected my choice in not having any sexual intercourse. We have kissed before and we occasionally get too heated up. He and I know each other too well, though. We work around each other and before I say something or he wants something, we know what each other wants.

Demelza has grown over the past year. Her hair is much longer, healthier, and she has grown in her womanly way. She and I have become friends as well. We gossip over the little things. Ross still doesn’t understand why we giggle when he walks by. We usually giggle about how Ross and I are together.

I think we are dating. I would consider it as so. We never talked about it too much, which I don’t find odd. We are going in our own pace and that is fine for me. I do not wish to push myself onto him. Well, not in a relationship kind of way. He would want me to get on him with no complaints at all. Pervert.

I have called him that a few times. He either agrees with me or says “look who’s talking”. He is everything I want and I pray to whomever that he wants me too.

Ross, Demelza and I had all gone to Wheal Leisure to open up the mine. Demelza and I were passing out drinks to all the miners and guests who have come to the opening. Ross stood tall and proud on a higher leveled ground. He raised up his cup.

“My friends, when my father closed this mine twenty years ago, he thought it had little future. Today with your help, labor, and good wishes we aim to prove him wrong. Gentlemen and ladies, I declare the Wheal Leisure Mine open!” Ross announced to all.

Everyone clapped and cheered for Ross. I couldn’t help but smile at Ross. He had come so far since I’ve arrived.

Demelza tapped my arm and reminded me that people needed refills. She and I walked around, refilling everyone’s cups. I looked up towards Ross, who was with some men. Demelza and I walked together over to Ross and the men.

We each poured more wine into their cups. I refilled Ross’s cup and gave him a smile. He gave me a little wink before thanking me. I curtsied to Ross before turning to see Demelza walking over to us.

“I’m glad for ye, Sir. The families are all happy.” Demelza said.

“My neck is on the line. Are you glad about that?” Ross asked in a sort of mean tone.

“Oh no, Sir.” Demelza said and shook her head.

“Don’t mind him; he’s just being a big baby right now. He didn’t sleep well last night.” I said jokingly.

Ross raised an eyebrow at me. I turned on my heel and walked away with Demelza. I was proud of what I said.

As I walked with Demelza to pour more drinks for people, I overheard some people talking about Ross and I or Ross and Demelza. So, the rumors began. I knew one day I’d hear a rumor start about Ross and her. Ross and I were something, but there was even a rumor going around saying that I was pregnant. Uh, no! The only pregnant one, that has any relation to Ross, is Elizabeth.

Elizabeth is almost nine months pregnant. I have seen her belly and it’s wonderful when the baby kicks or moves. She had this motherly pregnant glow to her that made her even more beautiful than she already was.

At the corner of my eye, I spotted Francis and Charles Poldark on top of a hill, on their horses. I waved towards them and Francis gave me a slight wave before they turned and rode away. Francis and I were on okay terms now. He apologized for being rude to me and I apologized for putting my nose in his business.

Demelza and I walked home together with her dog. As we made our way home, we heard shouting from the house. Prudie and Jud were fighting again.

Demelza ran into the house and I put Garrick in his little dog house. I went inside and saw Prudie holding her arm to her chest.

“Don’t just stand there! Get to work while I rest me broken wing.” Prudie ordered.

Demelza glared at Prudie before she started to do her duties.

“What happened?” I asked.

“Prudie’s wrist is sprained; she can’t work for a month or so.” Demelza told me with slight irritation in her tone.

“I’ll help you, if you’d like.” I offered but she shook her head.

“The clothes are done drying now. Can you go put them away?” Demelza asked kindly.

“Sure,” I said and walked out of the house to retrieve the dried clothing.

I came downstairs after I had put the laundry away. Ross was sitting at the table, eating food that Demelza had cooked for him. He took a bite and nodded to himself.

“So, Prudie’s recovery will take some time?” Ross asked and took another bite.

Demelza nodded and fidgeted her fingers. “’Bout a month or so, Sir.”

“Have it delayed as long as possible.” Ross grinned up at her.

I sat down next to Ross and smirked. “I can always sprang her wrists when it heals.” I joked.

Demelza laughed. “Then it be a reason for she to not be workin’.”

“She already doesn’t work. At least this is a way to have her not cook.” I continued to joke.

Ross held a fork full of the food he had on his plate, offering it to me. I took in the bite and was shocked. It was delicious.

“Demelza, you are amazing!” I complimented and she flushed a bit.

“Oh shush!” Demelza said and turned around, walking to the kitchen.

Ross looked over at me and gave me a smile. I returned one to him. I brought my hand to his hair, brushing it out of the way.

“Ross, there are rumors going around about you and I or you and Demelza.” I admitted.

Ross put down his fork, giving me his full attention. “I have never heard any rumors. Are you sure they are of us or her and I?”

I nodded. “Unless there’s another Ross and Demelza here in town.” I muttered.

“Well, if there are rumors going around, they aren’t true. You of all people should know I only have eyes for you.” Ross said and then picked up his fork, eating again.

“Just because I know the truth doesn’t mean it’ll stop the rumors. Plus, they say I am pregnant.” I gave a small laugh. “I, for one, know I am not.”

“Pregnant huh, that would be interesting.” Ross said as he continued to eat.

There was a moment of silence before I replied. “We discussed babies before.” I reminded him. “I’m not going to give up on the name Rose or Isaac.”

“We aren’t even married yet and you’re speaking about babies.” He teased me.

Yet? Is that a way of telling me that we will be? I couldn’t help but wonder.

“By the way, I gave Jimmy and Ginny a house. They won’t pay rent.” Ross told me.

“Why did you do that? I mean, not like it’s a bad thing but-…” I stopped. “Is she pregnant?”

Ross nodded to me. “They are marrying tomorrow. Which I haven’t asked you and Demelza, would you like to come?”

Demelza’s face lit up. “Yes!”

“It’s been a long time since I’ve been to one. I wouldn’t see the harm in going. Maybe this time I can bug you.” I teased as I referred to the last wedding he went to.

“Now, I have to watch how much your drink.” Ross teased me in response.

“You know better than anyone that I don’t drink.” I poked his nose.

“Ali, can ye sing a song from your world to me? I like songs and I’ve ain’t ever listened to music from yer world.” Demelza asked and sat down next to me.

“Sure! I would have to think of a song though. There are a lot of them in my world.” I thought for a moment. “What kind do you want to hear? Romance? Musical? A child’s song?”

“Musical, please!” Demelza looked over at Ross. “If Mr. Ross is okay with me playin’ around.”

“I have no problem with it, Demelza. You deserve a break.” Ross answered while finishing his food.

“Okay…so do you want a happy song or a sad one?” I asked Demelza.

“A sad one.” Demelza said. “Later you can sing a happy one, right?”

“Sure.” I said and thought more.

What the hell was I going to sing? I thought back to the songs I was listening to on my lunch break at work. One song I listened to was called ‘At the Ballet’.

“I thought of one to sing.” I told Demelza and she clapped happily.

I began to sing to her and Ross, if he was paying attention. I kind of got into it.

_“Daddy always thought that he married beneath him_

_That’s what he said, that’s what he said_

_When he proposed he informed my mother_

_It was probably her very last chance_

_And though she was twenty-two_

_Though she was twenty-two_

_Though she was twenty-two_

_She married him_

_Life with my dad wasn’t ever a picnic_

_More like a come as you are_

_When I was five I remember my mother_

_Dug earrings out of the car_

_I knew that they weren’t hers_

_But it wasn’t something you’d wanna discuss._

_He wasn’t warm_

_Well not to her_

_Well not to us_

_But everything was beautiful at the ballet_

_Graceful men lift lovely girls in white_

_Yes, everything was beautiful at the ballet_

_I was happy at the ballet._

_Up a steep and very narrow stairway_

_To the voice like a metronome_

_Up a steep and very narrow stairway_

_It wasn’t paradise_

_It wasn’t paradise_

_It wasn’t paradise_

_But it was home_

_Mother always said I’d be very attractive_

_When I grew up, when I grew up_

_Different, she said, with a special something_

_And a very, very personal flair_

_Though I was eight or nine_

_Though I was eight or nine_

_Though I was eight or nine_

_I hated her_

_Now, different is nice but it sure isn’t pretty_

_Pretty is what it’s about_

_I’ve never met anyone who was different_

_Who couldn’t figure that out_

_So beautiful I’d never live to see_

_But it was clear_

_If not to her_

_Well, then to me_

_That everyone is beautiful at the ballet_

_Every prince has got to have his swan_

_Yes everyone is beautiful at the ballet_

_I was pretty at the ballet”_

As I sang I could see the look on Demelza’s face. She had tears in her eyes but she wasn’t crying. I knew what she was feeling. I knew she could relate to this song. Even though she and I have never been to ballet, I could substitute that to living here. It was true, living here wasn’t paradise, but it was home.

_“Everything was beautiful at the ballet_

_Raise your arms and someone’s always there”_

My heart broke at that part. I have always felt alone in the world, with no one to be there. Now I have Ross, I think. I wasn’t one hundred percent sure, but he without a doubt had me. Forever I hoped.

_“Yes, everything was beautiful at the ballet_

_The ballet_

_The ballet!_

_Everything was beautiful at the ballet_

_I was pretty_

_I was happy_

_I would love to_

_At the ballet.”_

Demelza wrapped her small arms around me, tears falling onto my shoulder. “That was beautiful, Ali. Thank you for singing that song.”

“You’re welcome.” I said as I patted her back.

“That was very beautiful.” Ross spoke softly and I smiled sheepishly at him.

The next day was the day of Jimmy and his Ginny’s weeding. I wore my other dress, which I only got for special occasions. This would have been my first time wearing it.

The dress I had on was a milky white color with a blue floral print. Around the collar was a see through white fabric. The sleeves went down to my elbows and more white fabric ruffles draped down from the sleeves. The dress was as long as my other one.

I came down the stairs and looked towards Demelza. She had her hair up and wore very little makeup. I let her barrow some of mine. Ross came out of his study, looking down at his coat that he was folding over his arm.

He stopped when he spotted me. I think I shocked the poor man. It took him a second to come back to Earth. Making his way over to me, he held out his arm. I took it gladly, wrapping my arm around his.

“You look stunning, Ali.” He said softly as he led me out of the house.

“Thank you…” I muttered. “It won’t be a crime that I have on white at someone’s wedding, right?”

“Not at all and really it’s not all white.” He reminded me as he looked my dress over.

“True.” I agreed and hopped onto his horse.

“Demelza, would you like to ride with her?” He asked.

“Sir, where will ye be sittin’?” She asked as she walked next to her dog.

“I’ll walk beside the horse.” He stated.

“No thank ye, Sir. I’ll be walkn’ next to Garrick.”

“If you wish.” Ross said as he got on the horse, sitting right behind me.

Demelza skipped along the trail with her dog. I leaned back against Ross, content with my life.

“Are you happy, Alianna?” He asked as he ran his free hand over my arm.

“I am…” I sighed out. “I’m living with the man of my dreams. I am not starving. I have a roof over my head. Just the simplest things in life I have grown fond of.”

“The man of your dreams?” Ross repeated and I turned my head to face him. I nodded and he gave me a crooked smile. “We should talk about us.”

“Yeah, I’ve been meaning to ask. What are we? Are we dating? Are we just friends?” Of course I knew we weren’t just friends.

“I am courting you, if that’s what you would like.” He answered.

“I’d rather be more…” I whispered and he shook his head at me. “What?”

“You want to marry a Poldark. Are you sure you’re ready to face our curses?” He asked and kissed my neck.

“If that’s what it takes to be with you, yes.” I responded without hesitation. “Alianna Poldark…it has a nice ring to it.”

“That it does...” Ross trailed off.

“But you and I both know I wear the pants in this relationship. So, it would be Ross Shields.” I joked and shook my head. “Oh god, never mind. I like Poldark better.”

Ross let out a laugh. “You believe that if you want. I know it is not wise to argue with a woman.”

“I’ve train you so well.” He knew I was joking but I could tell that he lost some humor. “What’s wrong?”

As Ross admitted to me, his voice was low. “I’ve changed since I have been with you. I am a more patient man. I listen more and I tend to be less reckless.”

“Is this a bad thing?” I asked and he looked at me like I asked a stupid question. “I thought so. Now, back to marriage…”

Demelza and I were dancing like fools with a group of people, while Ross was over by the priest chatting. She and I were laughing, spinning around in circles, and bouncing around to the music. I was having so much fun.

We were bouncing around, going in a circle. I looked over at Ross who was staring at me with a look I have never seen him make. His facial expression showed that he was falling for someone. His awed expression was towards me.

I couldn’t help but grab his hand, when I walked out of the group. He tried to get out of it but I wasn’t going to allow that. I dragged him over to the group and we started to dance. His smile was wide and boyish. He looked so young.

After the wedding and dancing, Ross, Demelza, her dog, and I were going home. I rode on the horse with Ross again. Demelza skipped with her dog, singing and enjoying life.

“Did you have fun?” Ross asked when I leaned back onto him. His free arm tightened around my waist. “You’ll sleep well tonight. You danced a lot.”

“I did have fun. My favorite part was when you danced with me.” I answered and turned my head to look at him. “Maybe next time there will be a slow song that we can dance to.”

He kissed my temple and I smiled widely at him. “You are a wonderful woman, Ali.” Ross whispered into my ear.

“And you are a wonderful man, Ross.” I replied back.

I really was in love with Ross Poldark. I admit it. Everything about him I love. How stupid of me to fall for someone who I dreamed about? I wished that this was the real world instead. I wished it so much.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I know I have been slow with updates, but as I have been saying in my other stories work has been a big problem. I’ve been working a lot lately, which takes away muse and inspiration. :( I hope you enjoyed my update. Please let me know how you feel about Ali and Ross. :D And if you wish for something to happen in the story let me know, I will try adding it to my story for any of you. :)


	12. Chapter 12

** Chapter 12 **

When we made it home, we all three saw Prudie and Jud sleeping on the table. A bottle of ale, that was now gone, next to them. Ross shut the door loudly, making them wake up.

“L-Letter…” Prudie mumbled out. “Letter from ye family.”

Ross grabbed the letter that was on the table. He opened it and read the contents. He threw the paper into the fire before looking to Demelza and I.

“Francis and Elizabeth have a son.” He said softly and then walked off to be alone.

Just one day could Ross be happy? Everyday something had to go wrong. Whether it was small or big, something happened. I decided to leave him alone that night. He needed time to himself.

The next day Ross had left to go to his uncle’s house. They were throwing a party for the newly father and mother. I couldn’t help but wonder if Ross felt like it should have been his child.

Later in the day he returned, very angry. He had told Demelza and I that his uncle had a heart stroke. I was confused as to why he would be angry and not sad about that. I didn’t want to push it. He will tell me when he’s ready.

I had woken up that night and lived my life in the real world. As soon as it was time for bed, I immediately went to sleep. It had become easier to fall asleep quicker.

I came down the stairs. Prudie and Jud were sleeping on the table again. Ross wasn’t in his room or the dining room, so I thought about checking his study. The door was opened so I slowly opened it more. I spotted Demelza holding a dress. Why was she holding a dress?

“Demelza?” I called out for.

“Oh, Ali! I, um, found this dress in Ross’s box.” She said and held it up.

I shut the door and made my way over to her. “You know you shouldn’t be snooping around, Demelza.” I warned and took the dress.

The dress was beautiful. It had a nice sheen blue to it. It looked old and expensive.

“Demelza?” Ross called out.

She looked to me and I muttered go to her. She made her way out of the study room and greeted Ross.

As I put the dress back I overheard him talking to her.

“Has Ali returned yet? I wish to speak with her.” Ross said.

“She’s up in her room dressing I think.” Demelza made up an excuse.

“Okay, when she’s done can you tell her that I must speak to her?” He asked.

I heard Demelza walk up the stairs. I was making my way to the door when I saw it swing open. Ross came into the room, shocked.

“Ali?” He questioned and shut the door behind him.

“Hi…” I muttered. “I came in here to see if you were here and then I found out you weren’t. I wanted to surprise you so…I waited in here. I thought I heard you leaving so I was going to-…” I was interrupted by his warm lips on my own.

He tangled his hands in my hair, kissing deeply. I could tell he missed me and that made me feel so wonderful inside. Slowly he removed his lips from me, but didn’t let me go.

“I’ve missed you…” He breathed against my lips.

“I’ve missed you too, Ross.” I attempted to get out of my mouth but I’m sure I was just all breath.

“Please…I need you.” He pressed himself against me.

I felt him, all of him. I bit my lip and closed my eyes. Shaking my head, I reopened my eyes.

“Soon, I promise. I want it to be special…” I looked down, ashamed.

He tilted my head up to look at him. “Every time we would make love would be special.” Ross placed a chased kiss on my lips. “But I understand. All I ask is please don’t make me wait too long. It’s hard to keep myself from you.”

“I promise that I will give myself to you.” I repeated and ran a hand over his cheek.

I was scared that he wouldn’t want me anymore after he had me. That was my fear and why I couldn’t do it yet. It’s silly of me to think this way, but I can’t help it.

“Allow me to pleasure you then.” He suggested as he ran a hand down my side.

I grabbed his hand and bit my lips together. “That might be for tonight.” I said and kissed his chin. “No promises on that.”

He picked me up and placed me on his desk. I was pretty sure I was sitting on important papers. Ross breathed heavily as I saw him try to control himself.

Deep inside I was the same. I was trying so hard to not give in. I wanted this man, but every time it would get far I would think badly.

I leaned close to him and wrapped my arms around his shoulders. “I want you, Ross. I really do…just not right now.”

“I’m sorry…I don’t know why I did that.” He mumbled and went to move away, but I stopped him with a grip around his shoulders.

“I didn’t say stop making out with me.” I hinted and leaned in for a kiss.

This kiss was different that the last one. This one was full of love rather than need. It melted everything about me. Hopefully I had the same reaction on him too.

“Demelza! Ali!” Ross shouted out as he sat on the dining table.

Demelza and I came in with his food and drink.

“How long until we eat?” He asked as Demelza placed soup onto the table. “And perhaps some bread…” As he spoke I placed bread onto the table. “Maybe some…” I sat down his Ale in front of him before turning to leave for the kitchen with Demelza. “Have you or Demelza ate yet today?” Ross asked.

“I do sometimes forget to, Sir.” Demelza answered.

“I have forgotten as well, which is unusual for me because I love to eat.” I said with a small smile on my face.

Ross tilted his head back to laugh. “Please eat now before you wither away.” He said once he stopped laughing. “Sit.” He pointed to the open seats.

Once we all started eating I found out that I was really hungry. The soup was amazing.

“Have you finished the lower field?” Ross asked Demelza.

Demelza nodded and answered when she didn’t have food in her mouth. “Yes, Sir. Tomorrow I’d be starting on the meadow.”

“You two get through more in a day than Prudie and Jud in a month.” Ross complimented.

I was too into the food to even give a damn about blushing.

“We be young, Sir.” Demelza said and tapped her chest. “And strong!”

Ross looked at Demelza with amusement. “I heard Ginny was over. How is she?”

“In truth, Sir? She be worried.”

Ross’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “About what?”

“Jim.” I answered. “He’s poaching…”

“I thought ye tell him to stop.”

“I’ll do more than that.” He replied with a determined look. “I have a better job for him, an assistant at the mine.”

I looked at Ross. My eyes were wide open and I actually forgot the food for once.

“Really?” I asked.

“Yes.” Ross answered and leaned over to poke my nose. “Don’t look at me with those eyes like that. It’ll make your eyes pop out.” He was joking.

“That would make Ginny and Jim happy.” Demelza added.

After dinner Ross went to his study. I was in the kitchen sweeping the floors. There was really nothing else to do besides flirt with Ross, but he was busy. Lucky him because I was in the mood for teasing.

“Ali.” I heard Ross call.

I walked into his study, knowing he would want his brandy. He always has it at this time of night.

“Do we have any of-…” Ross stopped when I put his brandy down on his desk.

His eyes glanced up at me like I read his mind. It’s not that. I just know Ross.

“Would you like anything else, Ross?” I asked with a small smile.

“Yes, could you please avoid showing how I’m predictable?” He answered and stood up from his chair he sat in at his desk.

“I’m sorry, no can do.” I gave him a wink. “I know you Ross and I like knowing you. It helps me deal with all of this.”

He examined my body and gave me a smirk. When I asked him what he was doing, he bit his bottom lip after speaking.

“I just can’t get over how I feel right now. You know me so well…in a way I love it.” His hand found mine and I felt like I could sing.

“Now it’s your turn to know me.” I replied back and took away my hand playfully.

Ross’s eyes grew dark and I could tell he knew I was playing. “Must you be like this now when I am trying to be sweet and kind?”

I felt the wall hitting my back. When did I move back?

His body was close to mine and I could feel his heat radiating off of him. I was melting. The bastard was torturing me by not touching me and he knew it.

A soft whine escaped my throat and the asshole grinned.

“What’s wrong, Love?” He asked.

“You know what’s wrong.” I glared up at him while making a move to touch him but he backed away from me.

“No, no. You were the one who wanted to stop touching me. You took your hand away from me.” Ross reminded me.

His hands trailed up his vest and slowly started to unbutton it. One, two, three buttons were undone before I looked away.

How could he just do that and not touch me?

“Don’t like the show?”

“You won’t touch me, so what’s the point of watching?” I looked back at him. For all that is mighty, he had his vest off and his shirt was loose. I could see his chest hair peeking out and his delicious muscles were moving to his breathing movements. “You. Are. An. Ass.” I spoke through gritted teeth.

“You. Are. Such.” He finally pushed his body against mine, pinning me to the wall before he continued. “A. Tease.” With the last two words, he planted kissed on my neck.

My breath caught in my throat and I turned my head to give him more access. I then noticed that the door was open. No one was there, but it still made me nervous. What if someone walked in?

“Ross, the door.” I spoke out huskily.

He paused his kissing and turned his head a bit. Shrugging, he started his tortuous kissing and light sucking on my neck.

“Please, I don’t want someone to see.” I begged quietly.

Ross pulled away and turned my head, by taking my chin, to make me look at him. “If it were possible, I would do this in front of the town. Make them watch while you squirm under my touch and let them know that you are _mine_.” The last word almost sounded like a growl.

Oh, I wanted him. Now.

 


	13. Chapter 13

** Chapter 13 **

After my begging and pleading, he finally agreed to shut the door. He leaned against the door and undid his pants.

“Move things over and sit on my desk.” He ordered. “It has been a craving of mine to pleasure you on my desk.”

I walked over to his desk, took papers and put them aside. The rest of the stuff I sat on another table or moved over.

I felt his heat on my back; I knew he was behind me. I leaned back and his chest pressed against my backside. Breath was softly touching my ear when he spoke in a whisper to me.

“I’m going to remove this dress from you. I’m going to strip you of every article of clothing and I’m going to kiss your sex. You will have eye contact with me the whole time, or I will stop.” I felt his fingers loosen my strings to my dress. His free hand was on my chin, tilting my head. “I want to mark you. I want my mark on your pale skin. I want to claim you.”

“Do it.” I let out a soft moan when I felt his lips on my neck.

He dragged his bottom lip up from the bottom of my neck to where my chin and neck meet. This is what I want. I want him, all of him.

There was a knock on the door and I heard Demelza speak.

“Sir, I’d be wonderin’ if I could speak with you.”

I heard Ross sigh with displeasure and removed himself from me before whispering that we’ll continue this later. Ugh, buzz kill.

The next day, Ross was going to go to town to tell Jim he is now hired as the assistant at Ross’s mine.

There was a knock on the door and Demelza let whoever it was in. I heard talking and then a woman weeping. I stood up from the chair I was sitting in. Putting down Ross’s shirt that I was sewing a tear in, I walked over to the weeping woman. It was Ginny.

Jim was caught poaching last night and now he is being sentenced today.

“I shouldn’t have waited.” Ross spat out, more to himself.

I walked up to Ross and put my hand on his arm. “Do not blame yourself, Ross. You are not to blame.”

Ignoring what I said, Ross walked off while speaking to whoever was listening. “I am going to visit the owner of the pheasants.”

That was Ross’s way of saying bye nowadays. He hardly would kiss me bye or say bye.

All day Demelza and I sat with Ginny, calming her down and telling her everything will be alright. She eventually went home and not long after that Ross came home.

He stormed through the house and tossed his coat onto the floor. Oh, no. Ross is angry.

“Demelza go play with Garrick. I need to speak with Ross, alone.” I told her and she listened.

Standing up from the chair, I made my way to a very angry Ross. He had his head on a wall, his breathing was loud as he tried to calm himself.

“Darling, would you like to speak with me?” I asked as I took his shaking hand into mine.

Hesitantly Ross turned his head to look at me. His eyes were dark and he was full of anger and he was stressed out.

Ross needs relief. At that moment, I thought I could help him relieve stress.

Tugging his hand, I led him to his study. Once he was on his chair, he was watching me. He eyed me with wonder, but not speaking. Closing the door, I made my way over to my love. Getting down onto my knees, I slowly undid his pants.

He figured out what I was doing and took my hands into his. Still not speaking, he gazed at me. Wonder was in his eyes, but I knew he needed to release some stress.

“I want to make you feel better. Doing this will help some. Yes, it’s not a cure…but I want you to forget everything. Even if it’s just for a few minutes, I want you happy.”

I continued to tug his pants down, revealing his somewhat hardened member. Taking it in my hand, I stroked it delicately and lovingly.

A groan escaped his mouth and he tossed his head back. Good, I’m doing something right.

I took him into my mouth, sucking on just the tip. My tongue swirled out his head. I grinned when I felt him shudder.

“No…” He finally spoke and pulled away from him.

Shoving everything off his desk, he put me onto my back. Pushing up my dress, pulling my panties down, he gave me a small smirk.

“You need this, not me.” I said with a questioning look.

“I love watching you. I love having you release from my touch and kiss. It’s what makes me feel cherished.” He said and circled his fingers around my clit.

“I…I want you to rub yourself on me.” I admitted and put my hands over my face.

He took my hands away and kissed both of them. “You test me.” He said and grinned. “What if I…accidently enter you?”

“Then make it on purpose.” I answered.

“I won’t make love to you for the first time under these circumstances. When I make love to you, it will be in a bed, candles lit, and both of us will be naked. Now isn’t the time.” I felt hardened flesh against my sex. “But, I will gladly do this for you.”

He slid himself over my entrance and clit, making my wetness cover his head and part of his shaft. I could tell he was almost there and so was I. Our breaths were shaking and there was a slight pain down there, but nothing bad.

He barely had the head inside of me. Fighting the urge to shove himself in me, he looked down at my face.

I bit my bottom lip after speaking. “That is alright too. You don’t have to be in me all the way.” I encouraged. “Pleasure not only me but yourself too. I want you to climax with me.”

He moved the part that was barely in me around. He was ready.

Ross took my hand and put it on his face, leaning over me. Grinding himself on me, he spoke.

“I’m close…”

I pushed up to meet him, the tip went in and that was our undoing. He didn’t press into me anymore, but he emptied himself into me slightly, while I exploded around him. It was heaven.

Ross pulled out the tip and ran a hand over my bare thigh. “I’m sorry…I accidentally went in slightly. Did I hurt you?”

Shaking my head, I answered him. “No, you didn’t hurt me. Also you are fine; I liked it.”

“Liked?” A sly smirk appeared on his face.

I gave him a playful shrug. “I guess.”

Grabbing the back of his head, I brought him to my face. Gently kissing his lips, I ran my free hand over his shoulder.

“What are you doing to me?” Ross asked against my lips. “You have changed me into a better man. A man who will wait for that perfect moment to take you…and to treat you like treasure.”

“You always have been that man, just needed to find the right one.”

“I’m glad you are her. I can’t imagine my life without you.”

“You don’t have to, because I am yours forever, Ross.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Yay an update! :) I hope this chapter was…okay. XD I’m waiting for people to be like “WHY CAN’T THEY JUST HAVE BABIES YET?” Because as I write this…I’m thinking the same. XD


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Demelza, Ross, and I were sitting down at the table talking. He failed to have the owner of the pheasants let Jim go.

“I hate my class.” Ross said as he took a drink of his rum.

“How is it yer not like ‘em, Sir?” Demelza asked with a worried look.

I too had that same look. I hated it when Ross drank, but there was nothing I could do.

“Perhaps I am…” Ross poured himself a drink.

“No, Sir. They don’t see us like you do.”

“You are not like them. You’re an amazing man, Ross.” I reached over and grabbed his free hand.

“Sometimes I fail to see that too.” He looked down at our hands. “Sometimes I fail to see what’s right in front of me.” Ross’s eyes met mine and I felt like my heart skipped a beat.

What did he mean by that?

Ross left to go to Jim’s court earlier today. He hasn’t been back, which worried me. Prudie mentioned that Ross wasn’t going to be home tonight and that neither of us should worry about him.

As I walked through the living room to go up the stairs, I spotted Ross’s study room door was open. Furrowing my eyebrows, I walked to his study and found Demelza in his study. 

She was holding up a pretty teal dress that she found in a trunk.

“Demelza, what have I told you?” I asked when I stepped inside.

She quickly turned around and hid the dress behind her back. “I…I’m sorry. I just…I thought ‘bout the dress and I’d been wantin’ to see ye put it on. It’s just sittin’ ‘ere and it’s so pretty.”

I smiled at the red haired girl. “Well, lucky us…Ross isn’t coming home tonight.”

She quickly got me into the dress and I was amazed to find out it fit me well. I twirled around in the dress, letting it flow out from me. 

Demelza and I were giggling and dancing around like idiots until we heard the door to the house shut. Footsteps were heard from the living room.

“Demelza! Ali!” Ross called out to us. 

I stood there in shock.

“Demelza?” Ross called out with a questioning voice. “Ali?”

“Coming!” I called out and pulled the dress up so it didn’t hit the floor. 

There was no way I would be able to take the dress off that quickly.

When her and I walked into the living room, Ross was sitting in front of the fireplace. He was watching the fire crackle.

“Demelza, close the door.” He ordered softly. “Ali…can you get my rum?”

“Yes, Ross.” I said quietly, my voice shook. Shit.

I tip toed around the house as I got him the rum, putting it on the table.

“Jim Carter got two years…” Ross seemed to be out in his own world. “I doubt he will survive.”

“You did your best, Ross.” I assured as I tried to tiptoe out of the room.

“She’d be right, Sir.” Demelza added as he helped me carry the dress.

“Did I? I was concerned with my own dignity. Jim Carter paid the price…” I think Ross was wondering why I wasn’t speaking to him because he turned around to find us trying to leave.

Demelza and I froze as we made eye contact with Ross. His mood changed from sadness, to confusion, to anger in five seconds.

“Ali, what are you wearing?” Ross asked in a curious tone.

“A…dress.” I answered.

“I see that. Where did you find it?” 

“I…I found it, Sir.” Demelza spoke out. “In one of your chests in the study.”

“You dare to go through my things?” Ross stood up from the chair he sat in.

“Ross, please…” I said and stood between him and Demelza.

“I’m sorry, Sir. You never told me that I shouldn’t.” Her voice was in a pleading tone.

“Surely it was obvious. You are employed as a maid, and you have been a good one. For that you are allowed certain liberties, but going through my things isn’t one of them.” Ross took a step forward.

“I meant no harm, Sir! It’s just rotting away in that chest!” Demelza backed away.

I stood up towards Ross, protecting Demelza. “Ross, stop!” I demanded.

“No.” His tone was menacing. “She broke a rule and for that she must be fired or punished.”

“Ross, she didn’t mean to make you mad!” I put my hands on his chest to make him stop walking forward. “You need to calm down or so help me I’ll knock some sense into you.”

He grabbed me by my wrists and through gritted teeth he spoke to me. “Take it off.”

“W…what?”

“Take the dress off.” He looked to Demelza. “And you, I want you to pack your things and leave.”

Demelza let out a sob and ran out of the room.

I turned my attention to Ross. Glaring at him seemed to do the trick because he snapped out of his mood and went right into a pleading one.

“You’re such an asshole.” I spat out at him.

“No, wait! Ali, I’m sorry.” He held me close to him as I tried to struggle out of his grasp. “It’s been a hellish day. I swear, I didn’t mean to overreact.”

His eyes were full of sorrow and guilt. Melting in his gaze, I stopped struggling. He did have a rough day and I shouldn’t fight with him. I should be holding him to my chest and listen to whatever he wants to say. He would do the same for me.

“I want you to go find Demelza and apologize to her right now. She has been through enough abandonment shit. She loves being here and I know she meant well.” I looked down at the ground. “She told me you would find me beautiful in this.”

Ross placed his warm lips on my forehead after speaking to me. “I do. You are dazzling in my mother’s dress.”

“Mother’s dress?” I squeaked out and he nodded.

“I’ll be back, Love. I am going to go apologize to her. I understand if you do not wish to sleep with me tonight.” Reluctantly he let go of me and went to find Demelza.

His mother’s dress? Well, now I feel like an asshole.

I sat there on my bed. My room felt very unfamiliar at this time of night. By now I would be in bed with Ross. We would be holding each other, kissing, talking, or gazing into one another’s eyes. This wasn’t right.

I was still in his mother’s dress. It was kind of hard to get off by myself. Deciding that was a good excuse, I walked out of my room, down the hall a bit and finding myself outside Ross’s bedroom.

I knocked on his door and opened it.

“What is it?” Ross asked me when I was in his room.

I noted that his shirt was undone, showing off his perfect chest and his chest hair. His hair was all messy, like he had been running his hands through it.

“I can’t get the dress off.” I spoke softly and shut the door behind me. “Can you help?”

Ross stood up slowly from the bed, swallowing before he spoke. “Demelza can’t help you?”

“She’s in bed and I want you to help me.” I replied as I finally made my way to him.

Turning so my back was to him, I took my hair and moved it out of the way for him.

Slowly I felt the dress come undone and his warm touch was on my back. Were we okay?

“I’m so dearly sorry, Ali.” Ross whispered and I knew he meant it.

I pulled on the sleeves one at a time, taking off the dress. Once it fell to the floor, I stepped out of it. I was now in my panties and only my panties.

Turning around to face him, his eyes were darkened with desire and love. Yes, this is my Ross.

“I don’t need candles. I don’t need a bed. I don’t need anything, but you. I want you to have me. I know I’m not much, but I…love you. My heart is yours forever to keep. Nothing will please me more than to have your love in return. I want you to have the only thing I can give once to a person.” 

Taking his hand into mine, I guided it to my cheek. His calloused thumb ran over my cheek. He wasn’t looking at my chest, just my eyes.

“I love you too, Ali.” He admitted.

I blinked and found myself on the bed with Ross on top, kissing me relentlessly. His hands were hurriedly taking off his pants and I couldn’t help but find it amusing. He was nervous.

“Why are you nervous?” I asked once he removed his lips from mine.

Taking off his white shirt and tossing it to the floor, he answered me. “I want this to feel special and it’s a lot of pressure on me. This is a moment that’s supposed to mean everything and I’m afraid I won’t meet it.”

“First off, I have nothing to compare it to. Second, I love you. You couldn’t be horrible to me, because you are my everything.” I looked down to see his erection standing high and proud. “Plus I would love to meet your friend in a very intimate way.”

Ross let out a soft chuckle before kissing me softly. His hands traveled down my belly and to my panties.

“I hate this.” He said and tore them off of me.

That was the hottest thing I have ever witnessed.

Ross immediately took my soft pink colored nipple into his mouth while circling his fingers over my clit. He was making me hot, wanting, and ready for him. Little did he know I was ready for it.

Sliding a finger into me, he noticed that I was ready.

“Wow, you are all ready for me.” He said with amusement and astonishment.

“Please put it in me.” I looked down at my sex, watching his finger move in and out of me. “I know I can take it now.”

He pulled his finger out of me and licked his finger clean. Now that was the second hottest thing I have ever witnessed him doing.

Taking his erection into his hand, he tapped it against my sensitive clit. “Are you sure?” He asked and I nodded eagerly.

Slowly and very pleasurably, he entered me. It hurt, but it was a good hurt. I had nothing to compare it to. There was pain but then it immediately turned into pleasure.

He entered little by little, letting me adjust to his length. To me he had to of been slightly above average in length and width.

“I’m in…” He breathed out once he was fully inside of me.

I wanted more. I wanted him to move in me quickly. I wanted to scream, but I feared that he wanted to go slow for me.

“Please…” I begged and moved my hips up and wiggled them to get my point across. “I want it fast.”

To my surprise, he didn’t argue with me. Instead he bent down and took part of my neck into his mouth, I guessed to drown out his groans.

His movements here tender, fast, and deep. The sound of our skin meeting was hot to me. 

After we climaxed together, which was amazing, we laid there on the bed. Staring into one another’s eyes, we said nothing. There was nothing to say that our smiles and eyes didn’t say. He was mine and I was his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: They finally did it! :D


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

The next morning I woke up hot, too hot. Opening my eyes, I found myself wrapped up in a tight embrace by Ross. He was breathing softly, letting me know he was still sleeping. What time was it?

I looked around the room and finally peeked over him, seeing the sky out the window. It had to be around 8 in the morning. Ross usually wakes up before this time. He must be exhausted.

I felt him stir and then move his arms from me. I turned my head and found him sitting up in bed. He was watching me carefully.

“Good morning.” I greeted softly.

“Good morning, Ali.” He replied back. 

I moved so I was back in his arms. Running my fingers through his chest hair, I felt the spark between us still there. He still loved me and still wanted me even after we did it. A part of me thought he only liked me for my virginity. I don’t know why I felt this way to be honest.

“How are you feeling?” Ross asked me, making me come out of my thoughts.

“I’m feeling good. I’m a tad bit sore, but nothing that will kill me.” I said and tapped a finger on his chest. “So, you know how I talk to Demelza about things?”

Ross bit his bottom lip, holding back a smile. “I do.” He answered me.

“Well, I was wondering if you’d be okay with me telling her that we finally did it?” 

“Ali, I’m sure she knows. You were not quiet at all last night.” Ross ran his hand over my bare back. “But if it will please you, then do so.”

“I was loud?” I asked, feeling the blood rush to my cheeks. “Why didn’t you say anything to me?”

“For starters, I loved hearing you lose control underneath me. Second, I was too lost to even care.” Ross didn’t hide his smile, making me even more flustered.

“Ross…” I sighed out and buried my blushing face into his chest.

“Ali, did you enjoy yourself?” Ross asked in a serious tone.

“Of course I did. Why would you think I didn’t?” I asked, slowly looking back up at him.

“Then stop feeling embarrassed about it. You and I had a wonderful night and many more to come.”

My face lit up. “Many more to come?”

“I don’t plan on letting you go anytime soon...or at all. So yes, we do.”

Demelza and I were out in the field, chatting away. I told her what had happened. She knew it already. Ross was right, I was loud. 

I apologized to her and said I will keep it down from now on. She said she had no problems with it and doesn’t wish for me to fret over it.

Ross was out in the field as well, but he was working. His shirt was off, so we could see his sweat shine and give his chest and muscles a nice glossy look to them. He looked so comfortable with his body. I couldn’t help but admire him.

We walked away, wanting to go pick flowers for the house. When we came back home, walking into the house, I saw that Ross was not alone. Elizabeth was here.

“I beg your pardon Sir…” Demelza bowed and looked over at Elizabeth. “Ma’am.” She quickly walked out of the room, leaving me to the two people.

“I’m sorry if I interrupted anything. Since I’m here, can I get you anything?” I asked, fiddling with the stems of the picked flowers.

“Prudie has already served us.” Ross said with a tight smile. Shit, I was interrupting something.

“Your flowers…” Elizabeth began to say. “They are very pretty.”

“Thank you.” I said with a slight nod to my head. I walked over to the vase on the table and set the flowers inside.

“I’m afraid they won’t last long.” Elizabeth said while my back was turned to the two. “See? They are already fading. Cornflowers are like that.”

My hands dropped to my side. Did she have to know everything? Must she be perfect?

“I must go.” Elizabeth said.

I heard her stand up and also Ross too. He saw her out and I felt jealous and envy take over me. He used to love her or does he still? Am I a just for now? Am I a replacement?

Emotions swept over me and I quickly walked out of the house, taking the back door. I needed some fresh air and space to think. I needed time alone to myself. He acted so weird to me when she was there. It was like last night never happened. I gave myself to him and then he goes and acts that way.

I sat in the grass, watching the sun set, and the water crash against the rocks and sand on the beach. A distant noise of hooves running on the ground got closer. I could tell it was a horse coming. 

I heard the horse stop and two feet hit the ground, making me know that someone got off their horse. I didn’t have to turn my head to know who it was. The spark in the air let me know. 

It was weird to describe how I know when Ross was around. The air was thick between us. It was thick with lust, want, desire, and I think love. It also showed me that he was my other half, the other part to my soul. But was I his?

“Are you hiding?” Ross asked as he sat down next to me, putting an arm around me.

“No, Ross.” I replied simply.

“Then why are you being distant?”

“After what happened last night...and then she came over…” I was at loss with words. “Jealousy hit me hard.”

“Ali, you shouldn’t be jealous of her.” He spoke softly, rubbing at my side.

“She’s perfect, Ross.” I finally looked at him.

His eyes were warm but also full of concern. Why? What is he worried about?

“Ali, please tell me. What can I do to prove that she is my past and you are my future?” His look changed to eagerness and fright. It was like he was scared I was going to leave him.

“Ross, the only thing I can think of that will make me certain she’s the past involves a church, vows, and forever.” I answered with a soft sigh.

“Then so be it. I will marry you if that’s what it takes to make you happy and mine for good.” He stood up and held out his hand for me to grab. “I don’t have much and I’m a poor excuse of a man, but by all means I will treat you very well. I wish to call you my wife, if you’ll have me as your husband. Will you marry me?”

I stood up from the ground, not grabbing his hand. I quickly wrapped my arms around him, feeling the jealousy and envy vanish. 

“Yes!” I answered as I felt his arms wrapped me in an embrace.

“No more thinking that you’re not worth me. It is I who does not deserve you.” He whispered in my ear. “It is I who is in debt to you. It is I who worships the ground you walk on. Please forget this silly afternoon and come home. Where I can worship you better.”

Pulling my face away so I could look at him, I responded.“As tempting as that sounds, I’d like to wait until marriage.” I gave him a playful wink and he grinned down at me.

“As you wish, Darling.”


	16. Chapter 16

** Chapter 16 **

Marrying Ross had been one of the best choices I have made in my life. Waking up to him, knowing I was his wife and he was my husband was the best. The day after we married, I woke up in real life. I think it’s real life.

My cat was pawing at my face, telling me that it was time to feed him. I sat in my bed wondering about my dreams. They feel too real. What was going on with me?

I decided to make an appointment with my therapist, the same one who helped me when I was a teenager. She helped me understand that it was okay to cry and accept that life will knock me down, but I just need to make sure to not let life keep me down.

I wanted to know why I was having these vivid dreams. I wanted to know why I was starting to think that the dreams were real. Part of me thinks that the life I have with Ross is real and the one I have here isn’t. It’s scary.

My appointment was on Friday which was three days from now. I’d be okay by then. Who knows, I might not have those dreams anymore and I’ve just been freaking out over nothing.

“Ali? Ali!” I heard my coworker call for me, getting me out of my thoughts.

“Huh?” I responded, unsure of what was going on.

I was at work, but I don’t remember getting here. I remember waking up and get lost in my thoughts. I don’t remember too much of what happened after I got off the phone with my therapist.

“Are you okay? You seem out of it. It’s like you’re on autopilot.”

I nodded, not knowing what to say. I think I was fine. I don’t know anymore.

The rest of the day went by quickly. As soon as I got home, I jumped in the shower, did my daily routine, and got into bed with my cat. Some part of me was scared that I was going to dream of Ross again, but part of me hoped I did.

Drifting off into a slumber, I tried to think of anything else than Ross. Maybe that was the trick. However, it was hard for me to do it. Ross was on my mind constantly. Everything I did, in real life or the dreamworld, I had Ross on my mind.

It didn’t work.

**A/N: Sorry for the small chapter. The next chapter I am writing will be long though! I promise! :)**


	17. Chapter 17

** Chapter 17 **

I woke up in Ross and I’s bedroom. I was in my pajamas, the one’s I wore in real life. My plan on trying to dream of something else did not work.

I walked downstairs, still wearing my pajamas. It was late at night. Demelza was in the kitchen, kneading dough. She looked up when I made it into the room.

“Ali!” I said with a huge smile on her face.

She dropped the dough on the table, running over to me, and wrapped her arms around me. I hugged her back, feeling the worry and concern about my dreams fading away.

“I’ve missed you. Where have you been?”

I felt my heart swell up with joy but also some sorrow. People in my dreams love me. “Sorry that I was gone. Where’s Ross?” I asked when we broke the hug.

“I don’t know. He has not returned home. When he noticed you were gone, he left quickly. I think he went to the mine.” She paused for a second. “Maybe he wanted to get you off his mind since you were gone?”

I shrugged and looked at the dough. “Well, I’m back. So, let’s cook him some food.”

Demelza and I smeared flour on each other’s faces and clothes. We looked like a mess, but it was fun.

I felt the air change. Ross was close, but he wasn’t in the room. I couldn’t see him, but I could feel him. It was always like that with him. He exalted primal male, even before we became a couple. He was in his prime and very dominate when it came to certain things. Just by looking at him, you know to not piss him off.

“You girls do know how to make a mess.” I heard his voice say from behind.

“Sir!” Demelza said.

“Ross!” I said at the same time Demelza spoke.

We weren’t prepared for him to be home yet. The food wasn’t ready at all. I have to admit, we were playing around too much.

“Demelza.” Ross greeted and walked over towards me while speaking. “Ali.” His hand was on the small of my back. Placing a warm kiss on my temple before speaking. “How’s my wife?”

Listening to him call me that was the best feeling ever.

“You’re wife…is very well.” I answered in a trance.

“And covered in flour.” He added as he brushed some off my cheek. “May I ask you to join me in a bath?”

I bit my bottom lip, feeling shy all of a sudden. “I wouldn’t deny my husband a good wash.”

He smiled his dazzling smile, taking my hand, and looked over at Demelza. “Would you be okay with making dinner by yourself?”

“It be no problem, Sir!” She answered enthusiastically.

“Thank you.” He said and led me to the upstairs bathroom.

I waited for the water to heat up as we undressed. He helped me with my clothes and I helped him out of his. He ran his hands through my flour-covered hair, never removing his eyes from mine.

“Even with you looking like you should be baked, you’re beautiful.” Ross whispered softly as he leaned down and placed his warm lips on my lips.

I broke the kiss enough to reply, wanting to be witty. Of course, I failed. It was hard to be witty when I was under his spell. “Maybe I wanted to get messy?”

“Oh? You planned for me to wash you?”

“…No.” I admitted as his lips brushed over mine as he spoke. “Why are you doing this to me?”

His smile was very impish. “What on earth do you mean, Love?”

“You’re making me needy and-…I don’t know.” I cut myself off, getting frustrated when I could not think of words.

“Let me get in the bath. You can sit between my legs and lay against me.” He said as he slowly removed himself from me.

I watched as he got in. His muscles moving on his back, letting me know that he was a very hard worker. I still couldn’t believe that _he_ was _mine_.

Once he cleaned me off and I did the same, we got out of the tub. He had a towel wrapped around his lower half and I had to hold onto the counter to keep myself from pouncing him.

“So, how was your time away?” Ross asked as he made his way to get me my towel.

“Boring and very…” I paused, not knowing how I should say it.

“Very? What?” He asked as he brought the towel over and started to dry me.

“Do you promise to not judge me?”

He looked at me with concern and slight hurt. “I’m appalled that you would even think that way of me.” Ross sighed out and wrapped the towel around me, then bringing me to his body. “I have made a life time promise to always love you and never let go. Has marrying me not shown you how you fill my heart with love? Nothing you can say will change that.”

I ran my hand up his chest, neck, and ran my fingers over his scar. “I don’t know what is real and what isn’t?”

He frowned, not understanding what I was meaning. “I’m real. You are real. We are real.”

“Are you? Or are you just a dream?” I felt my heart breaking. This felt unnatural to say. It felt sickening to even think this way. I wanted to take my words back, but I knew I couldn’t.

“I’m real. Please, don’t think I’m not.” His grip on me tightened. “Feel me against you? Feel the spark that ignites between us? Feel that thumping beat of your heart when you think of me or are anywhere near me? This is real.”

“Then what is my world?”

“Maybe, that’s real too? Maybe you time travel? I don’t know.” He seemed to be lost.

I wanted to change the subject. I wanted to forget this conversation. “I wish you could meet my cat. He would love you, but also hate you.”

My change of subject plan seemed to work. He smiled at me, slightly laughing. “What on earth do you mean?”

“He doesn’t do well with men, mostly when it involves me. If you were alone with him, then he’d love you. If I were there, he would hate you. He’s very protective.” I explained and watched his face go from amusement to awe.

“I’m glad there’s someone there protecting you when I’m not.”

“You’re always there.” I ran my finger along his bottom lip. “You’re always on my mind when I’m there. Most of the day goes by quickly, because I’m thinking of you. Everyone thinks I’m in my own world, daydreaming. I am.”

He pressed his body closer to mine, cupping my butt that was hidden by the towel. “It better only be me you’re with. The other world you speak of, you had better not have anyone. I’ll be jealous…and hurt.”

“Trust me. There is no one else.” I laughed and kissed his chin. “Maybe you should show me how real you are.” I challenged, pressing my breasts into him.

He made a soft groan, watching my breasts squish on him. “I can’t wait to bury myself in you.”

“Then don’t.” I answered back as if it was nothing.

That night Ross and I laid in bed, cuddling one another. His free hand was massaging my scalp while his other hand held me to him.

“So, I’m not going to be a secret am I?” I asked unexpectedly. I feared I would be, since I have nothing to give to such a known name.

“Why should you be?” Ross asked, avoiding my question.

“You married a woman with no name, nothing to give. I have no money or family here. All I have is what you have done for me. People will lose respect for you. You will lose your name. People will think of you as a reckless man and might even stop investing in your mine.” This worried me deeply.

“Let them.” He spoke without hesitation. “They don’t understand what you and I have.”

I twisted my body so I could face him better. “What do we have?”

“True love for one another.”

His words made my heart melt and I felt at ease with everything. I was foolish for thinning such things. Everything is perfect with him. Why must I ruin it with negative thoughts?

Ross came home after telling Francis that he and I had gotten married. I wondered what his reaction was, but I didn’t want to pry Ross. He held a letter from Varity, holding it down as he read it aloud to me.

I sat at the dining table, watching him pace the room in slow steps as he read to me. His voice was soothing and he was an impressive reader. If I had read aloud, I would stumble on my words.

“I wish you joy. I am taking care of father, who forbids me to leave. Never the less, may your marriage last.” Ross folded the letter as he spoke to me. “There, we have at least one friend.”

“I knew Varity would already be happy for us.” I said as I fiddled with my fingers. “I hope your family, besides Varity, won’t think ill of us.”

“Francis did give me his opinion, but he respects my choice in marrying for love and not money.” Ross said as he made his way to a chair that had his coat on the back. “I need to take my leave, Darling.” He walked briskly over to me and placed his lips on mine, kissing me deeply. “Take care while I am out.”

I watched as he left and listened to the door shut. I could hear the horse galloping away, letting me know that Ross left. Soon enough, I heard footsteps come in. I turned and saw Prudie and Jud, looking at me as if I was a disgrace.

“Yer no good for ‘im.” Prudie bit out as she walked over to me, hand on hip.

“You be gone for a long time and then come back like evrythin’ is fine.” Jud added fury in his eyes.

“You don’t know him when yer gone.”

Guilt flowed through my body and into my heart. Is he that miserable when I am away? “And how is he when I am away?”

“He’d be sad.” Prudie answered as she walked over to her husband and away from me.

“He’s be drinkin’ like he’d be broken hearted.”

“Ross can’t miss me that much. He knows I’ll be back. I’m only gone for…like a day.” I explained, not understanding why Ross was this way.

“He’d be still lonely!”

Jud pointed at me. “A wife be proper and there for her husband. Yer no good wife. Yer gonna ruin ‘im!”

I smacked his hand out of my face. Calling me a bad wife was the last string that held me from cracking. “I am a good wife! You two need to be glad that I’m not some stuck up girl who orders you around! Would you like that? Would you like me beating you and making you do things? Know what, I could just sit on my ass and not do any chores. That would leave you two to get them done.” I gave them a small smirk. “But wait, you two are useless. You wouldn’t do anything! Which would leave to nothing getting done!” I placed my hands on the table, standing up straight. “I don’t want to be that type of woman. Excuse me, before I say more cruel things.”

I left to be alone in our room. There I sat on our bed, looking out the window. I don’t know how much time had passed, but Ross had come home and I could hear him asking where I was.

He burst in the room. A worried look was set on his face. Why was he worried?

“I thought you…had left.” He admitted, the worried look slowly dissolving from his face.

“I just needed to be alone, Ross. Jud and Prudie said mean things to me. I do admit, I said mean things back.” I let out a sigh and leaned into him when he sat beside me. “What do you do when I am away?”

Ross didn’ answer for some time. It made me think he was never going to answer, but he did. “I drink the pain away.”

I removed my head from his shoulder, looking up at him. “What do you mean by pain?”

“When I see that you are not here, there is an ache in my chest.” He looked guilty. “I know you don’t like me drinking, but it’s the only thing I can do to fix the ache. Some days I wonder if you were not coming back. Others, I wonder if you enjoy the other life better.”

“Ross, my other life is dull. I work two jobs. I live alone in an apartment with a cat. I don’t have much of anything in that life either.” I ran a hand over his vest. “Would you like me telling you what I do when I’m away? Would that make you at ease?”

“It would…”

“Well, in my world, on Friday I made an appointment to see someone about my dreams. They will help me understand what is happening and if I am just falling back into my depression again. I do admit. I’m happy here. There, I’m sad and boring. I don’t see the point of living in that time anymore when all I have and ever want is here.” I slowly unbuttoned his vest as I spoke. “With you.”

His eyes grew dark when I spoke the last two words. Slowly, he moved so he was over me. Brown lock dangled from his head. I pushed them back with my hands so I could see his face.

“I’m going to make love to you, Ali.” He said as if it was a warning.

“And if I say no?” I teased, wrapping my legs around his hips.

“Then I’ll just have to get you to say yes.” His mischievous smirk let me know that he would not take no for an answer. Really, why would I deny him anyway?

**A/N: Yay for a longer chapter! I hope you enjoyed this update! Please let me know what you think! Have a nice day or night. :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut

** Chapter 18 **

Ross was leaving for town, to meet with his shareholders. As he was getting ready to get on the horse, I came up to him and kissed his lips.

“Just be home as soon as you can. Be safe.” I spoke as handed him his papers. “I miss you when you’re gone.”

“You know that I would rather be with you then speak with people who shit out money.” He said with a playful smirk on his face. His hand went to the back of my neck, cupping it, and pulling me in for another kiss.

I knew that he needed to go, but what harm was it to get him all hot and bothered? Leaning into him, I nipped at his bottom lip. I tugged at the moistened flesh, letting it pop back into place. That did the trick.

He groaned in desire, putting the papers into his pocket of his coat. Now his other hand was on my back, pressing me as close as I could be.

I moved my lower half, just enough to shove my hand between us. I groped at his semi-hardened member, receiving a lovely moan from my husband.

“Don’t do this.” He said as if he was holding back his primal instincts. “You know that if we continue, I won’t be able to stop. I’ll press you to the nearest wall, outside or in, and fuck you.”

Our lips never left each other when he was speaking. They just slid over one another. My tongue darted out and licked at him.

“That is such a shame. I was hoping to get some action before you left.” I teased, knowing he would crack soon if I continued.

His facial expression grew dark. “Don’t.” Ross ordered, but never let go of me.

My hand wasn’t groping hard as it was before. It was just touching him. Deciding on showing him who the boss is, I gripped him hard. It wasn’t a painful grip, but the one I know Ross loves.

“Be a good boy and go to that meeting.” I said and kissed his lips briefly before pulling my body and face away from him.

“You are maddening, lovely wife of mine.” He spoke and got up on his horse. “Well, wish me luck.”

“They are your friends. Why wouldn’t they help you?”

He tugged the horse to get it to move. “If they were, then they are reconsidering the connection.”

I was fixing holes in Ross’s pants while Demelza was sweeping the floors. I heard the door shut and boots landing on wood in a footstep motion come in. Standing up, I gave Ross a smile when he came into the room.

“So, how did it go?” I asked and took his coat from him.

“Some shareholders pulled out, but they said that if I spot copper-…”

“To let them know?” I rolled my eyes. “Some people, I swear.”

He brought me into a hug and kissed my forehead. “I have gifts for you two.”

“Gifts?” Demelza squealed out and put the broom against a wall. She skipped towards us and looked up at Ross with big eyes.

Ross chuckled and patted her head. “Here’s yours.” He said to her as he handed her a book.

“A book!” She said excitedly.

“It will help you learn how to read.” He explained and then pulled out a red wine ribbon and a yellow ribbon out of his pocket. “And these are also for you. So you can tie back your hair.”

“Thank you so much, Sir!” She said with a joyful expression, taking the ribbons from him.

“You’re very welcome.” He turned to look at me. “Demelza,” Ross began to say and looked back at her. “You have proven to be a great maid. Not to mention, you entertain my wife while I am away. You deserve these gifts.”

She gave him a big hug while thanking him. Ross returned the hug with one arm. I couldn’t help but think how well he would be as a father.

“Would you excuse us? I must speak with Ali alone.” He said softly.

She curtsied before running to her room. Ross waited for the sound of the door to close, letting us know that she was gone.

“That was very kind of you, Ross.” I said and ran a hand over his cheek. “You amaze me.”

He took my hand and kissed my knuckles. “I also have a gift for you, Love.” Slowly reaching into his bag that was over his shoulder, he took out a quill and a container of ink. “I thought that maybe you would want to have your own, since I’m using mine all the time. You could write to Varity and whomever. I know how lonely you can get when Demelza is off doing chores and you do nothing.”

I took the gifts he got me and smiled. “That was thoughtful of you. Thank you. I was meaning to write Varity back, but honestly I have no clue what to say.”

“Varity would love anything from you. Just a simple hi and how are you would make her happy.” He tilted my head up y my chin when I felt uncertain. “She enjoys your company.”

“What of your family? Francis? What does he make of me?” I paused for a moment. “What does he make of us? I know you said he respects your decision, but I want to know.”

“He thinks that I made the wrong choice. I have no idea what Uncle thinks, but they mean very little when it comes to you.”

I knew I shouldn’t have asked, but I wanted to. “And what of Elizabeth?”

“Hm?” He looked confused.

“What does she make of me?”

“Why on earth should it matter?” His brows furrowed. “Do you think I still love her?”

I bit my bottom lip. “Ross, she’s-…”

He kissed me hard. The speed it took him to kiss me astounded me. I clung to the gifts, afraid I would drop them.

“You really have no idea.” He said just above a whisper. “I see her no more in my dreams. She is never in my thoughts, unless it is of my cousin. Don’t ever think less of yourself. Please.”

“I’m sorry.” I finally said, shocked from his words. “I never meant to offend.”

“You’re very dear to me. I wish you would just-…” He made a frustrated noise. “Get it through your head. You are my everything. I do what I do for you. You give me hope and joy. I go meet with these men and ask for their money so I can be with you and make you happy.”

I felt tears in my eyes, burring my vision. “Don’t be mad.”

“I’m not.” He said and kissed my nose. Taking my face in his hands, he brought me to his mouth.

I pulled away before it got any more heated. “I have the quill and ink.” I said, embarrassed that I broke off a kiss so I wouldn’t drop the ink.

“You’re adorable.” He chuckled out before straightening.

“You didn’t have to buy me anything.” I mumbled out and sat the gifts on the table.

“I did.” Ross spoke making his way to the liquor cabinet. “I have to admit, I’m not here as much as I should be. For that,” He turned to look at me. “I am sorry.”

“No apologies needed.” I said and sat down in the spot where I was before Ross had come home. “You have been the best husband ever.” I bit my lip, wondering if I should say witty things.

“What’s with that look?” He asked and took a sip of his drink.

“Even in bed you don’t disappoint.”

His eyebrows shot up and he leaned against a wall. God, he looked sexy like that.

“So, no complaint?”

“More sleep would be nice.”

Ross laughed, showing his young age. “Oh, really? Maybe I shouldn’t let my naughty wife seduce me when I’m trying to sleep.”

I sat up straight, knowing my plan was backfiring. “Wait, no! I was kidding.”

That got another laugh from him, but soon it turned into hesitation. “I…have a complaint.”

“And what would my husband like to complain about?” I asked and then started to feel worried. “Am I bad in bed?”

Ross shook his head and drank the rest of his alcohol. He walked over to me, sitting across from me. “No complaint there, but you have yet to make an appearance as my wife at the mine.”

I sighed. “Ross, they don’t need me there. Why should I go?”

“It’s important. It’s your duty as a wife to take an interest in her husband’s work.” He said straightforward.

I scoffed at him. “I do! I help you figure out paperwork. Well, all that you allow me to see!”

“They don’t know that. They just see you staying home, waiting on me to come back. If you show up, they’ll get the impression that you care.” He explained and took my hand in his. “Don’t make this difficult.”

“So you do care what others think and say.” I muttered.

“What was that?”

“I said sire why not.” I lied, sarcasm in my tone.

“Excellent. First thing tomorrow then.” He said and stood up from the table. “Shall we go to bed?”

“I think you should sleep with the dog.” I bit out and walked past him, going up the stairs.

He followed me to the bedroom, but I ignored him. Giving him the silent treatment, I undressed myself and grabbed one of his clean shirts. Putting it on, I turned to go lay down on the bed.

Ross stood by the bed, staring at me with amusement. He was in his pajamas, which was only his nakedness.

“Is my wife being stubborn?” He asked and sat down on my side of the bed.

I let out a huff and went to get on the bed. He took me and put me on his lap. I was face to face with him.

“I love it when you’re like this. Your lips are set into a pout that I want to kiss. Your eyes showing that you’re ready to deny me.” I felt his cock twitch with delight under my sex. “Should tonight be a sleepless night?”

“Tonight should be a go masturbate and leave me alone night.” I huffed out.

He spun us around so he was above me. “How about I make a deal with you?” I immediately became interested. “You can do anything you want to me tonight, if you stop being so stubborn.”

Whatever I wanted. “Deal.” I said without hesitation. Doing this will make him learn. I leaned down and acted like I was going to kiss him, but I didn’t. “Goodnight.” I said and rolled off of him, laying on his side now.

I heard him let out a frustrated chuckle, but he ended up cuddling me into his arms. He made sure the blanket covered us both. Soon enough, he was asleep.

Whatever…I wanted. I waited until I felt him remove himself from me. His quiet snores let me know that he was sleeping. He must be exhausted for falling asleep so quickly. Too bad that I’m going to wake him up.

I moved slowly and very carefully down the bed. He stirred a bit, but never woke up. I was at eye level with his cock, once I removed the sheets from him. Slowly taking it into my hand, a moved my hand up and down his softened member.

His muscles tensed each time I stroked up, my hand meeting the tip. He grew in my hand and I was still amazed that I could sheath all of this in me.

I took him into my mouth, letting out a satisfied moan when I heard him groan softly. I could tell he was waking up, so I moved my mouth slowly up and down him. My tongue circled around the tip when he made eye contact with me.

“A…Ali?” He questioned and let out a beautiful sound. “Oh, fuck.”

I let him out with a pop noise. “Whatever I want. That’s the deal?”

“Yes.” He breathed out and went to take my hair into his hand.

“No.” I said and slapped his hand away. “You cannot touch me. The only way of touching me is if I allow it. You cannot move either until I say.”

“That’s unfair.” He growled out and clung to the bedsheet anyway. “You know I must touch you.”

“Do as I say.” I kissed the tip and smiled up at him. “Let me know if it’s too much. I don’t want this to be a horrible experience for you.” I didn’t want him to feel like I was being too harsh. I did want to teach him a lesson, but I didn’t want him to feel used or too upset. This relationship needed trust and honesty and we have that. I didn’t want to lose it.

He smiled back and wiggled his hips. “You fail at making me beg.” He teased.

“Oh?” I said and sat straight up. “Fine then. I guess I’ll just go to my old bedroom and-…”

“Wait! No…I’m sorry.” He gripped my arm and pulled me to where I was before. “I’m sorry, Love.”

“Now, who’s a begging mess?” I teased and grabbed his arms.

Moving over him, knowing our sexual organs were only a few centimeters apart. I placed his hands on the pillow that supported his head. I ordered him to not move his hands from that spot unless instructed.

I took off his shirt that I wore as a nightgown. Spotting his gaze, I noticed he was staring at our closeness down there. I gripped the base of his cock after tossing the shirt off to the side.

Sliding the thick head across my slickness, I watched him try to control himself. He was a mess up begs and moans. It was very hot watching this man, the man I loved so deeply, being overtaken by his desire to screw my brains out. Ross was dominate in bed. He loved to control my body and me. He enjoyed the pleasure I received, giving him pleasure as well. Seeing this the other way felt odd at first, but slowly we became comfortable with it.

After I teased him in many ways, he was now painfully hard. He had been a good boy through this. There were a few times when he lost control and gripped my hair to fuck my mouth or grip my neck to bring me in for a kiss or two. I didn’t mind that.

“I need to cum.” He groaned out painfully as sweat trailed down his forehead. His body glistened in the moonlight.

“Where should I allow you to cum, Husband?” I asked that as I sat on his cock, our sexes pressed against each other. He wasn’t in me and he did make a groan in protest.

“Where I always do and where it always should be.” Ross pressed up on me as he spoke. “I want you to be full of me tomorrow. I want the satisfaction in knowing that you’re full of my sperm while being in front of people.” His eyes grew dark and I knew I was losing this battle.

“Fuck, Ross. You can’t say things like that and expect me to not submit.” I whined out, feeling powerless now. I didn’t want power anymore. I wanted him. I wanted to get lost as he buried himself in me.

He removed his hands from the bedding, trailing them up my legs. “Shall I take over, Wife? Remember, it’s anything you want tonight.”

His touch burned me and it was my undoing. I moved up as I gripped him in my hands. “I need you. I want you to take me. I don’t want _that_ control anymore.” I said right before almost putting him in. Almost.

He picked me up off him, tossing me onto my back. Ross was immediately on me and rolled me onto my belly. “Up on your knees, Baby.” He ordered and spanked my ass, not too hard though.

I yelped in surprise when he spanked me. Doing what he ordered, I wiggled my butt at him. “Please…please…!”

“You don’t want control anymore. It’s my turn. Right?” I was confused at first and then realized what was happening. His warm breath was on my shoulder as he spoke to me. “It’s _my_ turn.”

He slammed up into me, making me cry out. I was so wet for him. It wasn’t painful at all. Just the fullness of him inside me was enough to make me quiver around him.

“Yes!” I breathed out.

“I had fun with you in control, but you know how much I need to be in control.” He was moving in me as hard as he could, but deliciously slow. “You tested my limits.”

“I’m…sorry.” It was all I could say, but did I mean it? No.

“I’ll just pretend you mean that. You need sleep and so do I.” He rammed up hard, into that spot. “You’ll need rest so you won’t be tired and hurting tomorrow.” I could hear the smirk in his voice. “Well, hurting too much.”

He pounded into me quick and hard. I was so close and he denied me each time I almost came. He would either stop moving or take himself out of me. He toyed with my clit, enjoying the quivering wet walls around him as he played with the sensitive nub.

“I’m close. Come for me.” He ordered as he grew in thickness. When he was going to cum, his cock always swelled up and then burst his warm seed.

I came on demand and, not too long after, Ross joined in. He was still inside me as we laid on our sides. I have noticed he had been doing that more lately.

“Why do you stay in me?” I asked out of curiosity. I loved it too, but I was just curious.

“I enjoy the connection.” He answered and kissed my shoulder sleepily. “Does it bother you?”

“Not at all.” I told the truth. “I was just wondering, that’s all.”

Ross made a small chuckle breath. “You must sleep now.”

“Goodnight, Ross.” I said and wrapped his arms around me, under the blanket.

“I love you, Ali.” He said softly in my ear.

“I love you too.”

 


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's short :/

** Chapter 19 **

I stood there on a hill that was next to the mine. I stared at the workers that Ross employed. They looked so exhausted, but still worked. Their faces and clothes were dirty. Some were covered with dirt, while others were covered in black stuff. I couldn’t help but wonder what I could do to help them. I should have brought something for refreshments.

Ross was standing next to a man. He looked important. This man wore a hat and nicely fitted clothes. He must be a shareholder. Ross did mention one of them were going to show up.

I tried hard to remember the name of the man, but I couldn’t remember his name. Ross told me already, but I forgot. I don’t want to ask, because I feel like I’ll look stupid.

Ross came walking up to me with the man he was standing next to right beside him. He looked friendly and tall. He also happened to be one of Ross’s shareholders.

“Pleasure meeting you, Ma’am.” The man said as he took off his hat, greeting me with a gentleman like gesture.

I curtsied to the man with a slight flush tone to my cheeks. I seemed to get a bit better with curtsying, but I still wasn’t an expert.

“I…um must be on my way home now. I feel like Jud and Prudie aren’t doing their chores when I’m not there.” I said shyly. “It was nice meeting you.”

“I hope to see you again, Mrs. Poldark.” The man said

Mrs. Poldark. I’ll have to get used to that.

“Please call me Alianna or Ali, Sir.”

Ross and I walked home together, hand in hand. I let out a heavy sigh. Really, could I have been more shy?

“What is wrong, Love?” Ross asked me as he brought my hand to his mouth and kissed it.

“I made such a fool of myself. Really, what am I doing? He’s probably going to pull out of this because of me.”

“You did well, Ali.” Ross tried to assure me.

“Did I?” I let out another sigh. “Ross, I saw judgement in his eyes.”

“You saw wrong. Yes, he found you amusing, but he was happy you showed up.” Ross threaded out fingers together. “He was asking me when you would come to the mine. I did warn him that you are not well with new people. He understood.”

“I didn’t come for him though. I went there for you.” I looked over to him after I lightly kicked a pebble that was on the path we were walking on. “Are you happy I went to the mine? Are you happy with me in general?”

He stopped walking, which made me stop with him. Ross took my other hand and stared directly into my eyes. His face showed no humor, so I knew he was serious with every word.

“I am very happy.” He began to say. “I have a wonderful wife. I have a well-trained kitchen maid who happens to be great friends with my wife. I have a roof over my small family’s head. Yes, I do not have a lot of money, but I’m not going to complain. As long as you’re well, I am happy.”

I smiled at him, feeling a bubble of joy in my throat. I loved him so much and I wanted to be a good wife to him.

All the joy I had disappeared when I saw Jud and Demelza fighting in the yard. I quickly ran over to them and tore Jud off of her. He had part of a pie in his grasp as Demelza had the other part.

It didn’t take me a second to know what happened. I knew. He took the pie away when she wasn’t looking and started to eat it. That pie wasn’t for him to eat. I had asked Demelza to make Ross’s favorite pie.

Anger and rage flowed through my veins. I saw red. “You’re a deadman!” I shouted but Ross already had a hold of me before I could harm him. “You are such a selfish jerk! That wasn’t for you! I have been nothing but good to you and your wife, yet you treat me like shit! I’m still nice, even after you two talk down to me.”

Ross grabbed my chin and forced me to look up at him. His eyes were dark and he was angry too. Was it towards me?

“Ali, stop.” He ordered me and then his eyes softened just a little. “I will not have my wife handle a servant like that. It’s not lady like.”

“You know me, Ross. I’m not lady like at all.” I moved out of his hold. “If you want that in a woman…then you married the wrong woman.”

He let out a sigh and his tone softened too. “I married the right woman. I married my woman.” Ross turned to Jud and glared at him. “Off with you. I’ll deal with you later.” He looked over at Demelza and slightly smiled at her. “Please, go clean up and have a rest. You’ve done well today. Now, for you.” He turned to me and I gave him a pouty face. “You need your own maid. I feel like Demelza does too much. How do you feel about having Ginny here as a maid?”

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I hope you enjoyed my first chapter of my Poldark story! I do apologize for it being short. I’m very nervous about writing this. I am worried people won’t like it and I would be forced to stop. However, if you would like to give me your opinion on my story, please message me or leave a review. Thank you!


End file.
